I Found You In My Suitcase
by YunoGasai14
Summary: What if you we're stuck in an idol's suitcase? And getting stuck with a snobby idol and later you guys fall Inlove?
1. Intro

I Found You In My Suitcase-

What if Gasai Yuno and Amano Yukiteru met like this instead? A weird jerky Yukiteru. And a kind Yuno?  
Listen here..

**Yuno Gasai was running away from home. **And while being chased by a bunch of goons at the airport, she'd managed to outsmart them by hiding in someone's suitcase. She didn't know whose it was, but she didn't care. She needed to get away from home and her strange, gangster daddey. She's a girl with a brutal past, but no one besides herself needed to know that.

**While the school's cute bystander Amano Yukiteru **was attending the Stars Music Festival in LA, he'd never imagined stumbling into the adventure of a lifetime. Now Amano Yukiteru's not who he makes himself out to be. Behind that sweet, angelic face, he's actually one of the snobbiest, most jerky idols around. And he wasn't too happy returning back to Tokyo to find a weird, messed up girl in his suitcase. And she wasn't too happy about finding out that she'd been messing around with one of the most popular but conceited idols on the planet.

So when Yukiteru threatens to turn Yuno in, she had no choice but to accept his deal: to be his personal assistant until she can figure out where to go. But the commanding and demanding ways of Amano Yukiteru are enough to make her go crazy. Not literally, of course.

But despite they're hatred for each other, you guys actually start to get pretty close. And soon a beautiful love will blossom, between an idol and a runaway girl whom he'd found in his suitcase.

It's very interesting!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love's Way

Yuno's POV:

So…I'm in some pretty deep shit right now.This morning I'd packed my passport, wallet, my ipod, and my airplane ticket into my messenger bag and ran away from home. I'd thought that my so called "daddy" wouldn't notice.

But yeah, he did.

And instead of coming to the airport himself to come catch me, he'd sent his little goons AKA robots to do the job instead.

So yeah, now I'm running for dear life. I pushed people out of the way as I made my way through the airport. My flight wasn't boarding yet, and I was trapped; they'd catch me sooner or later unless I thought of a plan. Not to mention the amount of attention I'm gaining right now from the passing bystanders giving me weird looks.

I saw the goons out of the corner of my eye and made a run through the crowd again. Then I heard that my plane was boarding over the loudspeaker, so I dashed to the ticket lady and boarded my plane as fast as possible.

I'd thought that I was finally safe. I was sitting in my seat as the plane was preparing for flight, going over my game plan once I'd reached Seoul. That is, until I saw the goons out of the corner of my eye.

"Not again," I mumbled.

I got up from my seat and blended in the crowd of passengers in front of me who were trying to find their seats.

I somehow made it to the bathroom. The bathroom on this plane was very secluded for some reason, and was kind of away from the rest of the passengers. Idk why.

I hid behind a corner in front of the bathroom and I could just feel the goons surrounding me. Where could I hide now? I looked to my left: a trashcan. And then I looked to my right: a big suitcase. Someone's Louis Vuitton suitcase. I had no choice. I'll make it up to the suitcase owner later.

So I opened the suitcase and spilled out all of its contents, dumping them in the trash can. They were mostly clothes though, shirts to be exact. I stood the suitcase upright in rolling position and squeezed myself and my messenger bag inside. Then I zipped it close before any of the goons saw me.

I heard them leave, and soon after I felt myself move. Someone was picking up their suitcase and rolling it to who knows where. I couldn't leave now. Mainly because I didn't know whether or not the goons were still on the plane. I didn't want to take the risk. Maybe I'll get caught at the baggage claim or the security checks. But I could care less about that right now. All I needed was to get out of here, away from my past and away from Cali. I could care less about the owner of this suitcase too. I mean, how bad of a person can he or she be? They'll understand my story, right? Then I heard some girls screaming, "YUKITERU-SAMA! YUKITERU-SAMA"

Whose he?

And so with that, I kept my mouth shut, put on my ear buds and listened to music. Before I knew it I'd found myself sleeping in a suitcase, and running away from home to a place that I'd never thought I'd be at.

Yuki's POV:

_Aw man._

I really needed to pee.

"Why won't you just go already? You'll make it back in time before the plane takes flight," Tsubaki was saying.

"Cuz I'm too lazy to take off these pants. They're tight as hell," I replied, giving him a "no duh" look.

"Okayy, just trying to help," Tsubaki said.

"Oh my god, my bladder's going to burst," I whined, slightly hopping up and down.

"Dude, just go. No one wants to hear your whining," Akise said, putting down his magazine.

"Ugh, fine," I said, stomping over to the restroom.

"Take your suitcase with you. Manager says that if fans get the memo and come to the airport we might need to move to another part of the plane," Kousaka said.

"Got it," I mumbled as I rolled my gigantic suitcase in tow.

So I went to take a piss, and it felt good. My bladder didn't explode, and I was in a much better mood. I wheeled my suitcase back to my seat. God, my suitcase felt so light all of a sudden, what happened?

Hm, maybe I've just been working out too much.

But things took a wrong turn when I went back to hear some screaming.

Oh no.

I looked back at where the members were sitting and they were gone. They must've gone to the other part of the plane that Kousaka was talking about.

YOU SEE? THIS WAS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TAKE A PISS.

It didn't take long for fan girls on the plane to start recognizing me, so I started jogging – wait, more like running the other way. I ran for dear life man, do you know how disastrous it'd be if the fans found out where my plane was? But it was kind of hard running with a suitcase in tow. The wheels could only go so fast. Plus the plane was freaking crowded.

"AMANO YUKITERU I LOVE YOU!"

"AISHITERUYO AMANO YUKI!"

Awwww! Thanks!

I kind of slowed down until I saw one of my bodyguards near the front of a curtain. Probably the curtain to the other part of the plane.

So I ran to him and he led me to where the others were, away from the fans. I loved them and all, but I seriously looked like crap today. There's this huge zit on my forehead and…yeah.

That day, I'd been running away from fans. But what I didn't know was that at the same time, a girl was running away too. Not from fans though, but from home.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello

Yuki's POV:

I collapsed onto my bed. Boy, was I pooped.

"Yukiteru, manager says to start unpacking. We have a Music Bank rehearsal in 2 hours," Kurusu said, popping his head into my room.

"Watashi wa sore o eru" I said grumpily, waving him off.

I'd brought about 5 large suitcases to LA. One for toiletries, another for shirts, another for pants, another for hats and shoes, and another one for the presents that fans had given me. I'd brought the shirts one onto the plane because I'd hidden my new Android in one of the T-shirt pockets. No way was I going to lose that.

So I went over and unzipped the shirts suitcase.

_WHAT…THE…FAZOODOLES…_

A girl was sleeping in it.

A girl

A GIRL.

She was really sweaty, and was wearing dirty old rags and muddy tennis shoes. She had her earbuds on and looked…well…DEAD.

"What the fuck is this?!" I asked myself.

I poked her, but she didn't wake up.

"Yah…" I poked her again, "Yah…" I poked her a third time. "YAH!"

She slowly woke up and I stood there with my arms crossed.

"W-Where…" she could barely talk.

At least she wasn't dead.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my suitcase?" I asked. Then my eyes widened because I'd realized that half of my shirts were gone.

"QUICK! MOVE IT!" I pushed her out of the suitcase and she rolled over onto my bed, still trying to make out things.

I searched all throughout my suitcase but the shirt that held my Android was gone.

GONE.

GONE.

And who did I blame?

That bitch who was rolling around on my bed.

"YAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HALF OF MY CLOTHES?!" I cried.

"I-I…" she bit her lip. "…I threw them away?"

"WHAT? WHY?!"

"B-B-Because! You see, I'm running away, from my dad because he's been getting really abusive and stuff…and when he-

"And what does this have to do with my shirts?" I asked, wanting her to get to the point. I didn't need to hear her whole life story.

"His men chased me onto the plane and I had no where to hide, so…I saw your suitcase outside the bathroom and hid in it. But, in order for me to fit I kind of had to…um…throw away your…_yeah…_"

I was beyond pissed now. Who was she?!

"Do you realize what was in one of those shirts that you'd thrown away?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"MY NEW ANDROID!"

Her eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry! If there's any way I can make it up to you-

"No, forget it, I'm turning you into the police." I grabbed my phone and started dialing.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T!" she freaking ninja-ed over to me and grabbed my leg, pleading, "No! Please don't!"

"What the fuck? Bitch, let go of me! Do you know who I am?!"

"Please don't call the police! Please don't turn me in!" she begged, still clinging onto my leg.

"Why not? Are you some criminal or something? Huh?!" I dragged my foot along the floor but she still wouldn't let go.

"I can't let them find me! If they do I'll be forced to go back to America to await for a punishment from my dad. Please! Please don't tell anyone."

"If I don't than will you let go of my leg?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

Her grip loosened. "R-Really?"

I sighed dramatically. "Yes."

She let go of my leg and stood up. "I'm sorry about your clothes and your Android but I'll pay you back."

I raised a brow. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'll buy you a new Android, and a new set of shirts for you."

I paced around the room. "Hm…you know…I can't just keep your secret about your dad for free."

Her eyes widened.

I continued. "And you know…I am in the need of a personal assistant."

I secretly smirked. I could take advantage of her because I'm the only one who knows her little secret. This is gonna be fun…:]

"I'll keep everything you'd just told me a secret. I won't tell anyone. If you take the job of becoming my assistant," I said. "Which is actually a pretty good deal too. Since being my assistant comes with a pretty good salary, you get your own room, and you get to hang out with one of South Korea's one and only. I'd say it's a pretty good package."

"Wait, what's your job?" she asked.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?"

She shook her head.

I laughed. "Psh, stop kidding around! It's not funny."

"No, seriously, I don't know who you are. Are you a college student?" she asked.

I scoffed. "College student?! Well, not yet anyways. I still go to school every now and then. But that's not the point! Haven't you seen me on posters? On TV? On some girl's phone?"

She shool her head again. "Nope."

"Ugh whatever. You'll find out soon enough." I pushed all of my suitcases towards her. "Unpack my stuff first. There are labels as to what goes where in the closet and chest drawers. You should catch on quick enough. Oh! And I have a rehearsal in a couple of hours. Make sure to be done by then."

Yuno's POV:

The guy left the room and I just stood there. I'd told him about my dad because I'd wanted him to understand my situation. But then he ended up threatening to turn me in. So in the end, I really did have no choice.

So I started unpacking his stuff. One suitcase had a bunch of stuffed animals and colorful letters and cards. He had a lot of clothes, to be honest. I don't know why he'd be so mad just because I'd thrown away a couple of his shirts. But then again, I'd lost his Android so yeah…

But I wondered who the guy was. He'd made it sound like he was important enough. Or maybe he was just that cocky.

I'd finished unpacking his stuff with ease. I was starting to think that maybe this job as his assistant wouldn't be so mad after all. I mean, he'd offered me a place to stay too. I was determined to be positive. I was already lucky enough as it was.

I looked around the room, wondering what to do now. That was when I'd noticed a poster on the wall. It was a picture of 4 guys and one girl standing side by side, and I recognized the guy to be one of them. On the bottom in big words read: MIRAI NIKKI BAND .

Ok now I was really confused.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. I heard some laughter and people talking.

4 guys and 1 girl were scattered around the living room. 3 on the couch and 2 on the floor, playing video games.

I walked in, and everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Yuki, is she…?" some guy said.

The guy, whose name I'd just learned was Yukkii, nodded and went up to me. "Yup. Here's the stowaway all right. You finished with the unpacking?"

I nodded.

"Took you long enough." He looked at my messenger bag. "Do you have any luggage of your own?"

"No. This is it."

"Really? Well, ok then." He led me to a room across from his. "This is the guest room. And it's now yours since you're my assistant now. So make yourself at home and then make lunch for me."

I nodded. "Kay. What would you like to eat for lunch?"

"Anything. As long as it's good. Where did you say you were from again? Your accent's not too strong."

"I'm the same as YOU" I said. "Japanese, to be exact."

"Hm, I see. Well get to work. I expect a sandwich on my plate in 5 minutes." And with that, he left.

The guest room wasn't that big, but it wasn't like I was complaining. This guy had given me more than I'd asked for. Making him a sandwich shouldn't be that hard.

Ignoring the guys & girl who were staring at me as I walked into the kitchen, I found a loaf of bread and some cheese. I made a grilled cheese sandwich and brought it over to Yuk – whatever his name was – and said, "Here you go."

He eyed it disgustingly, and poked it with his finger. "What is this?"

"Grilled cheese sandwich," I replied.

"Hm…are you sure it's eatable?"

I glared at him, kind of offended. "Um, yes, it is. I didn't poison it or anything."

The guy hesitantly bit into the sandwich and chewed slowly.

"So…um…how do you say your name again?" I asked.

He looked at me like 'are you kidding me?' and rolled his eyes. "You seriously don't know who I am?"

"No. And why do you keep asking me that? Are you supposed to be famous or something?"

"I'm not 'supposed to be famous' I _am_ famous. Get it to your head."

"Okay, well then what do you do? Are you a movie star?"

"As if," he mumbled. "And the name's Amano Yukiteru, just so you know."

"Amano Yukimeiwi?"

"No, Yuki TERU just call me Yukkii. God, are you deaf?"

"Okay, okay, Amano Yukkii it is." God, the guy had a temper.

Even though he'd made disgusted faces throughout eating my sandwich, he'd ended up finishing it all. That liar.

"Yo, Yukiteru, it's time for us to get to rehearsal," one of the guys on the couch said.

Yukkii wiped his mouth with a napkin and handed me his plate. "Wash this, and the rest of the dishes. Quick, because we need to leave soon."

I nodded and washed his dishes then followed him and the rest of the guys out to a white van. The guys & girl kept giving me weird looks. Seriously, who were they?

"So…what's your name?" one guy asked me when I got in the car.

"Gasai Yuno" I replied. I looked around at the guys around me. "And you are…?"

"Oh! Well, I'm Mirai Nikki's leader, Kurusu!"

Who the heck is Mirai Nikki?

"I'm Super Nishijima!"

"I'm the Soon-to-be-cool Akise!"

" I'm the future teller Tsubaki!"

Yukkii mumbled dully, "And I'm Mirai Nikki's first owner and holder, Yukiteru." He sat up. "God, she doesn't even know who we are anyways, what's with the introductions?"

"Well, we're just being polite…," Kurusu mumbled.

"Polite my ass," Yukiteru mumbled.

"Yah, no cussing!" leader Kurusu snapped.

Yukkii rolled his eyes and looked out the window, which was tinted btw.

"So, Gasai-san, how old are you?" Tsubaki asked.

"I'm 13, turning 14 this year," I replied.

"Ohhh, so she's younger than all of us!" Akise exclaimed.

"Wait, then shouldn't you be in school? What were you doing in Yuki's suitcase?" Nishijima questioned.

I looked at Yukkii, who wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, which left me to make up my own scenario.

"Um…how much did Yukkii tell you guys?" I asked.

Akise shrugged. "He just went into the living room and was all like 'hey guys I just found a girl in my suitcase. Now give me the controller'."

I raised a brow.

"What? That's what he said…"

I sighed, glad that he hadn't told them about my dad. They seemed pretty close and all, so I figured right away that he would've. But then again, he could've excluded a lot of things.

"So you mind telling us? We're all very curious," Kurusu said.

"Erm…" I looked at Yukkii again but it wasn't like that jerk was going to help me. "I…was…originally…supposed to be part of a hidden camera." This seemed like a pretty good lie so I continued. "But the director decided not to go on with it so they canceled but I didn't know about it until Yukkii here opened the suitcase."

They looked like they believed my story.

"Ohhhh! That makes sense!" Kurusu said, clapping.

"It does?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course! It'd happened to me before, but the PD-nims edited it out." Kurusu pouted.

"So what are you doing here now?" Tsubaki asked.

"I-

"Since she got caught, the staff fired her. I took her in as my personal assistant," Yukkii said, finally jumping into the conversation.

But he didn't have to make me sound so pitiful.

"Lucky! I want one!" Akise cried.

"Then open your suitcase and see if one pops up in your face," Yukkii replied sarcastically. "Maybe yours might actually know who Mirai Nikki is."

OKAY, again with the Mirai Nikki? What was that? Some chant?

Still completely clueless, I decided to ask one of the guys in the van, since that jerk sitting over by the window pouting wouldn't tell me himself.

"Hey, do you guys mind telling me who you guys are?"

Nishijima looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you guys seem kind of famous. And there's that 'Mirai Nikki' stuff written everywhere. Who are you guys?" I asked.

They all looked at each other like 'she doesn't know?' while Yukkii paid no attention.

"Let's see…how can we explain…?" Akise asked himself, tapping his chin.

"Are you a foreigner? Your Japanse accent's not that strong," Tsubaki remarked.

" I'm from America, but I AM Japanese "

"Well that makes sense," Nishijima said. "But you're Japanese, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But I know some Korean and English too." I should, my dad had forced me to take lessons along with French and Spanish. But I was more fluent in Chinese.

"Oh, well, do you know any Japanese idols?" Akise asked.

"Japanese idols?"

"Yeah. Jpop. Like, multitalented singers and dancers who form a group together and aspire to be the stars of Asia?" Tsubaki explained.

"Okay…I'm starting to get the picture…like the Backstreet Boys?" I asked.

"Yeah. Something like that. We're a boy band, if you will," Kurusu added.

"Ohhhh, I see. So you guys are pretty famous huh?"

"We're rising in popularity, I guess. But we've got a long way to go before we reach things and things standards," Nishijima said wistfully.

_ So that was why Yukkii was throwing a fit about me not knowing who he was._

"We'd just attended a concert in LA. It seems nice over there," Tsubaki commented.

"It is…" _If you don't live with my dad._ "But my dad never even told me about Jpop so I never knew about it."

"REALLY?!" all 5 of them shrieked.

I nodded. "Yup. But I know American singers pretty well."

"Well you'll be surprised here," Kurusu said. "You're going to be living and assisting some pretty awesome people."

The van pulled to a stop in front of some broadcasting station. There were some girls outside, carrying some light blue banners that read Mirai Nikki. As the 6 of us got out of the van, the girls holding the banners started to scream and some even gave me looks.

"MIRAI NIKKI! FUTURE DIARY!" they chanted.

And when Yukkii waved and smiled to them like some angel they started spazzing like crazy. And that was when I realized that I hadn't been messing with just some random boy, no.

I was messing with one of the most popular guys in Japan.


	4. Chapter 3

YUNO POV -

"You get the picture?" Yukkii asked me as we walked into the building.

"Y-Yeah…," I replied, still in shock.

"Good. Enough about that. Now go get me some water. I'm thirsty. I'll be onstage. Either there or the waiting room. Or the makeup room. Idk, you'll find me. Just get me some water." And then he disappeared.

"Wait!" But he was already gone.

God, the guy was demanding. He was really starting to get on my nerves. But I sucked it up and went the other way to get Yukkii some water.

But wait, I didn't even know where to get water. Let alone where things were in this place. That jerk. Left me all by myself again.

I walked around and around in circles, wandering about but found no water fountain. Then, suddenly, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said.

I looked up and was face to face with one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen. "W-Whoa…"

His eyes pierced right down into mine, and he grinned. "Sorry about that."

Then he started walking away.

Dude, I couldn't let this cutie go. "Wait!" I cried, running after him.

He turned around. "Hm?"

"Erm…do you know where I can get some water?" I asked.

"Water?"

"Yes, water. That clear liquid stuff that everyone needs to survive."

"Well there's some in my waiting room. Are you performing tonight?" he asked me.

"P-Performing? Oh no, I'm not performing." My mind started clicking. "Wait, are you in one of those idol groups?"

"Yeah, I am."

Oh, great, not another stuck up demanding jerk.

"We're still quite new, but we're working hard. We have water in our waiting room, you wanna come?"

Oh my god is this really happening? "Yeah, sure!"

"Cool, come on." So Mr. Cutie led me down the hall and up a story to his group's waiting room.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Stage name or real name?"

"Hm..both please."

"Okay then. My stage name was Kousaka, and it still is I guess. And my real name is Ouji Kosaka. You can call me either, whichever you prefer," he replied.

"Cool stage name," I commented.

"So what's yours?"

"Yuno, Gasai Yuno." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Gasai Yuno. Do you work here?" Kousaka asked me.

"Erm, I'm a personal assistant for one of the performers," I said.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Amano Yukiteru?" Yes! I got it right!

"Really? You're his personal assistant?"

I nodded. "Yup." _Lucky, lucky me._

"But you seem pretty young though…," Kousaka said.

"I guess so."

"Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"I don't really know. I just came here from America so yeah," I replied.

"Oh, I see."

Kousaka opened the door to his group's waiting room. I noticed that a piece of paper that read COOL DUDES was stuck to the door.( A/N: I Dunno A cool name for a band )

Mirai Nikki and now COOL DUDES? Wow, these names were nothing like the Backstreet Boys or NSync.

"There's a water fountain and some cups. Help yourself," Kousaka said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks." I went over and poured Yuk-jerk a cup of water.

The members of COOL DUDES ended up introducing themselves to me since they were all wondering who I was. So I introduced them as Amano Yukkii's assistant and they seemed to get the memo.

"Are you staying for the performances?" Kousaka asked.

"I don't know yet. Probably," I said.

Kousaka grinned. "Good."

"Well, I'm off to give my boss his glass of water. See you guys later," I said, bidding COOL DUDES goodbye.

"BYE!" they all said in unison.

I took one last glance at Kousaka before coming back to where I came from. God, the guy was gorgeous, and he was so nice too! Unlike that sleaze who'd pushed me out of my suitcase and demanded me to make him a sandwich.

I found my way to the stage and didn't see Yukkii, so I asked around and managed to find him in hair and makeup.

"Here you go," I said, slamming the cup of water in front of Yukkii's face.

"Do you know how long that took you?"

"Um…"

"Over 15 minutes!" Yukkii took the cup of water and splashed it on my face.

"YAH!" I cried, now dripping wet. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Now you know to get your job done quick. Rikai Dekimasu Ka?"

That's it.

"YAH! At least I got you your stupid water, alright? Now can you just chill out? Ever since we met all you've done is demand more and more from me. It's my first day on the job and in Japan, give me a break," I said.

"Why would I need to give you a break? When I know your little secret?" Yukkii smirked. "And did you just talk back to me?"

Yukkii pulled out his phone and said, "You think I'm going to tolerate that? HUH?"

Oh shit.

"Exactly. So do as I say, or it's goodbye to your little pitiful life. Rikai Dekimasu Ka?"

"…"

"Sore wa hakkiri shite iru?"

"Alright, alright! I get it…"

"Good. Now get me another glass of water. And fast this time."

Then the hair stylist came in and Yukkii pulled out a shining smile. "Good evening noona! Are you doing well?"

"Yes, yes I am! Thank you for asking!"

I couldn't believe it. The guy had just turned into a complete 180.

The hair stylist said to me, "Awww! Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

I looked at Yukkii, who was giving me the 'say something nice about me or you're dead meat' look.

I mumbled, "Yeah, sure he is."

Then I went back to COOL DUDES's waiting room, said hi to everyone again, checked out Kikwang, got some water, went back and delivered it to Yukkii, and took a seat in Mirai Nikki's waiting room.

God, what a job this is.

I did end up staying back to watch Yukkii and the others perform. They were really good and their live singing was incredible. Then I saw COOL DUDES perform and was seriously blown away by their powerful dance moves. Jpop idol groups were no joke.

After the show was over I went backstage to assist Yukkii with anything else.

"There you are," Yukkii said.

"So what did you guys think of us?" Tsubaki asked.

I shrugged. "Pretty good."

"Ohh, the girl has high standards," Akise chuckled.

Suddenly I spotted COOL DUDES passing by and they all waved to me and bowed at SHINee.

"So what did you guys think of us?" Minene asked me, the same question Minho had asked.

"You guys did great! So charismatic!" I said enthusiastically, eyeing Kousaka who was secretly smiling.

"That's good to hear," Mar said. "So see you around?"

"Yeah, see you." I waved each of them goodbye.

Kousaka passed me and waved. "Bye," he said with a small smile.

"Bye." I watched him walk down the hall, and around the corner, out of sight.

"Wait, you know them?" Akise asked.

"Yeah. I met them while I was getting Yukkii some water," I replied.

"Oh, I see how it is," Yukkii suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"You give them rave reviews and all you give us was a 'pretty good'? We debuted earlier than them! You should be giving us the review you'd just told them!" Yukkii cried.

"With you scolding me like this, do you think that I'd want to give you a good review?"

"Aww, thanks a lot Yukiteru!" Kurusu whined. "Because of you Yuno is hatin on us."

"I'm not hating on you guys," I said. "Yukkii's just a big fat meanie," I mumbled quietly.

"What did you just say about me?"

I faked a smile. "Nothing! Anyways, where are you guys going now?"

"We're gonna gather our stuff and head back to the dorm," Nishijima answered.

"Kk, let's go!" Hopefully Yukkii forgot about that little incident with COOL DUDES. But I doubt that he did.

Not that I cared. To be honest, I'd thought that Mirai Nikki had the best performance there.

But it wasn't like I was going to tell Yukkii that x)

A/N: kekeke i'm enjoying writing this story x3


	5. Chapter 4

Yuno POV

We came home pretty late that night.And it wasn't until everyone was in bed when I realized that I had no pajamas. In fact, I only had one set of clothes: the ugly old sweatshirt and sweatpants that I had on right now. And I felt like a dirty old pig.

I didn't really want to bother him more than I already have. But I had no choice.

I knocked on Yukkii's door, hugging my pillow.

No answer.

I knocked again.

Still no answer.

So I opened the door and tip toed over to Yukkii, waking him up.

"What?!" he groaned as he sat up, ruffling his hair tiredly.

"Do you have, like, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt or something that I can borrow?" I asked.

"No, I don't! Now get out of here so I can go back to sleep, bitch!" Yukkii dropped back down onto the bed, covering his head with a pillow.

"B-But-

"GET OUT!"

"Fine." I started towards the door when I suddenly had an idea. If Yukkii wouldn't get up and get me some pajamas, than I might as well get them myself. And since I'd unpacked his stuff earlier, I knew where everything was.

So I opened the closet and got some comfy shorts and a big soft T-shirt. Yukkii didn't seem to hear my shuffling around. Probably was already fast asleep.

I went back to my room, got changed, and jumped into bed, all happy that I had a new set of clothes. They smelled really nice too, and were very comfortable.

Soon, I drifted off to sleep. And had the best sleep that I ever had in a long, long time.

Yuki's POV:

I woke up and stretched. What a beautiful, sunny day it was outside. I felt like eating some pancakes. Might as well as make the bitch across the street make it for me.

So I trudged over and went into whatever her name's room. She was still sleeping, in a weird position that is, and I suddenly realized something: she was wearing my shirt.

And my pants.

Oh no she didn't.

I yanked the covers off of her and yelled, "YAH! WAKE UP!"

She crumbled back and opened one eye. "What?"

"Why are you wearing my clothes?!"

"Because I didn't have any pajamas!"

"You didn't bring any?"

"No, I came out of a suitcase remember?" She was wide awake now, and mad. "And you wouldn't care to let me borrow a pair so I got one myself."

"But you took one of my best shirts!"

"Not my fault I picked the comfiest one."

I sighed and said, "Whatever. Keep them. Just go make me some pancakes. I'm hungry."

She groaned and got out of bed. Her hair was messed up and I could tell that she was still sleepy

But I was hungry. So yeah.

I followed her out to the kitchen where she started nixing some batter and putting it on the frying pan.

"You cook pretty well," I commented.

"Well I've had a lot of experience. I've always had to cook my own food because my dad didn't know how to," she replied flatly.

"Really." I went over to the living room couch to lie down. "Well hurry up. If my stomach growls once I'm deducting part of your salary."

I heard her mumble a few words – probably curses – and soon a plate of fresh hot pancakes were in front of me, drizzled with some maple syrup and a glass of orange juice on the side.

It was delicious. But I wasn't going to let her know that.

So after breakfast I made her clean up a bit. The dorm was starting to get a little dirty. Might as well have her sweep up the place. She was starting to look a little tired but whatever.

I sat there on the couch, flipping through some channels on the TV. It was my day off today. I had no schedules today and the members had already left for theirs. Hmm…what should I do?

I was in the midst of considering my options when I noticed that suitcase girl had disappeared.

_Where did she go?_

I got up and searched around the dorm but couldn't find her. Then I opened her room and found the window leading to the fire escape stairs outside wide open.

Oh no she didn't.

Yuno's POV:

That bastard. He treats me like a fucking maid. I thought I was his personal assistant.

But I was so tired. He had woken me up so early and I still had jet lag from the plane ride that happened just yesterday. So while I was sweeping the halls I took a glance at my room. Then I remembered the window that led to some stairs just outside. I'd snuck out plenty of times before with my dad. This one should've been no different.

I put on a sweatshirt and my only pair of converse. Looking around first for Yukkii, I slipped inside my room and out the window. I'll be back soon. Hopefully before he realizes that I'm gone. I just needed some fresh air, that's all.

I climbed down the stairs and to the streets below. The wind felt so good, blowing on my face. I looked at all of the little shops and petite cafes, wanting to buy stuff but I couldn't.

Because I had no money.

Not to mention my debt with Yuk-jerk. I still had to buy him an Android.

I was mindlessly walking around when I heard someone say my name.

" Gasai Yuno…"

I whirled around.

Oh my god it was Cutie Kousaka!

I ran up to him and said, "Hi!"

"Hey! I thought that was you," he said. He was wearing a hat and to be honest, because of how low profile he looked I never would've recognized him if he'd never called out my name. But then again, I'd notice that cute face anywhere.

"So what are you doing?" he asked me.

"Oh, just wandering around. Away from the clutches of Amano Yukkii," I mumbled.

"Job not working out too well?"

"No. He's a complete control freak. It's only been the second day on the job but I'm already pooped." I sighed.

"Well he's probably pretty stressed out himself. With Mirai Nikki getting more popular and all. Cut him some slack," Kousaka replied.

"Hm…maybe…"

"So anyways," Kousaka said, changing the subject, "have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Nope! Have you?"

"Me neither. You want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure!"

So Kousaka and I headed over to McDonald's and grabbed ourselves some lunch. Kousaka paid and I promised him that once I get my paycheck that I'd return the favor. I was having so much fun with the super duper nice Cutie Kousaka that I'd forgotten all about worried little Yuk-jerk pacing back and forth back at the dorm, wondering where I was.


	6. Chapter 5

Yuno POV-  
After finishing lunch I told Kousaka that I'd better get back to the dorm before Yukkii finds out that I'm gone. So I bid him goodbye and went up the stairs back through my window.

I just stepped into my room when I saw a very, very angry looking Amano Yukiteru standing by my bed, arms crossed.

"Oh…shit…"

He looked pissed. "Are you scared, suitcase girl?"

Suitcase girl?

"Erm…n-no…" I started backing towards the wall.

"Well you should be because when I'm done with you you're going to regret ditching work to go do whatever you just did!"

I raised a brow. "Boss, I obviously went to go get some fresh air."

"Out the window?"

"Yes. Then I saw a cat in need of help outside so I went down. I never had any intentions on leaving," I swiftly fibbed.

It was Yukkii's turn to raise a brow. "Really."

I nodded. "Yup."

"You're kidding me."

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Ugh, whatever." He eyed me from head to toe. "Why are you still wearing your pajamas?"

"I told you already! I only have one pair of clothes, the ones that I wore yesterday. If you actually listened to what I said half of the time, maybe you'd know what's going on," I replied.

"So you're saying that you have no clothes?"

"Barely," I mumbled.

"Aish…Hontoni…" Yukkii rubbed his temples. "Well I guess I can't have a personal assistant wearing the same clothes to work everyday…so get dressed. We're going to the mall."

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh really?!"

"Don't get too excited. It's my day off and I have nothing better to do. So hurry up. I'll meet you by the door in 10." Yukkii left my room with a huff.

I happily got dressed into my clothes from yesterday and skipped over to Yukkii who was waiting by the door.

"Didn't I tell you to not get too excited?" Yukkii barked.

"Sorry, I can't help it," I replied quietly. Why does he have to be so demanding?

So the 2 of us headed over to, no, not the mall.

But a thrift store.

My mouth opened. "B-But I thought we were going to a mall! Like, you know, Abrecombie or Forever 21 or something."

"That was before you got too excited. I'm giving you 20 bucks. You already owe me enough. Now hurry up, I'll be waiting outside." And with a huff, the infamous Yuk-jerk left the thrift store.

"Huh, I knew it was too good to be true," I said. I wistfully stared at the 20 dollars in my hands. I could get 2 or 3 pretty shirts and pants at the mall with this money. But I could get more clothes here.

I guess Yukkii was doing me a favor.

So with a sigh I walked around the thrift store and picked out many shirts and pants. Even a pair of new shoes.

I paid for the stuff and went outside to see Yukkii nowhere in sight.

Suddenly a woman came up to me. "Are you suitcase girl?"

Again with the suitcase girl?

But I nodded anyways. "Sure."

"Well a handsome young man told me to tell you that he went over to the mall two blocks over and to meet him at the Windsor clothing store there," the lady said. Then she walked away.

"What?! That douche went to the mall without me?!" I was still new to Tokyo, do it took me a while to find out which '2 blocks' that lady was talking about. I'd managed to find the store that Yukkii was supposedly in. Once there, I saw him leaning against the wall while some other girl was admiring herself in the mirror. She was wearing a burret too. She had long, wavy lavender hair and milky white skin. She also had a bright smile on her face. Overall, this chick was definitely the definition of beautiful.

"Erm, Yukkii?"

Yukkii turned his attention to me. "Oh! There you are. It's about time."

The pretty girl turned around and looked at me. "Yukiteru-kun, who is this?"

"Don't pay attention to her," Yukkii said. "That dress looks good on you. Is this the one you want?"

"Yes Yuki-kun!" she said happily.

"Great. Change out of it and I'll buy it for you," Yukkii said with a soft smile.

She smiled that eye smile of hers and went in to change out of the dress she was wearing.

I glared at Yukkii. "Okay, so you buy her a pretty dress at this super expensive store and you give me 20 dollars and make me buy clothes from a thrift store?"

Yukkii shrugged. "What? At least she doesn't nag me. And owes me a new Android. And threw away some of my favorite graphic T-shirts. Bitch."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who is she, anyway?"

"Why are you being so nosy?"

"I just want to know. She's very pretty."

"Her name's Nonosaka Mao. I've known her since she came with me. We've been friends for a really long time. And she's in XFD, a band. Hopefully you'll know who they are," Yukkii said sarcastically.

Mao came out of the changing room and handed Yukkii the dress. He walked up to the cashier and paid it for her.

"Thanks Yuki-kun! I have an interview to go to now so I'll see you later?"

Yukkii nodded at her. "Yeah, see ya later."

She smiled again and left without taking a second glance at me. I was glad too. She seemed pretty intimidating.


	7. Chapter 6

Yuki's POV:

That night was when the strangest thing happened.

It was late, and everyone else was sleeping. I got thirsty and was going to wake up suitcase girl to fetch me a glass of water.

But then waking her up would take too long.

So I got up myself and grabbed a glass of water. As I headed back to my room I stopped by suitcase girl's room.

She still had my clothes.

Well, if she isn't going to give it back I might as well go in and get it back. It is mine, after all.

So I quietly opened the door to the room and placed my drink down on the bedside table. I tip toed around the room, wondering where it could be.

Then suddenly, I heard some mumbling. Coming from suitcase girl.

"mama…mama …," she was saying.

"Mama?" I asked myself. Was the girl crazy?

I went over to her and whispered, "Yah! What's up with you? You're gonna- WHOA!"

Suddenly that crazy bitch pulled me towards her onto the bed. She started hugging me like I was some stuffed animal while crying out, "Mama! Mama!"

"WTF?!" I tried prying myself out from her grasp but she was holding onto me so tightly that I could barely breathe. Or maybe I was just panicking…

Anyways, she kept saying "Mama" over and over again and she seemed really scared. I didn't know what to do.

So I started singing.

I don't know why I did. I don't have the best voice in Mirai Nikki like Kurusu or Nishijima-kun but it just suddenly came out of my mouth. Maybe because I used to sing myself to sleep when I was too scared to get up. And soon she stopped crying out and her breathing got steady, I just knew that it'd done the trick.

But she was still holding onto me so freakin tightly. What? Was I that huggable? I yawned and rested my head on the small pillow that was shared by suitcase girl.

_"Just close your eyes for a little bit…and then…"_ But before I knew it, I was already fast asleep.

Yuno's POV:

I had a dream about my mom again. She was standing right in front of me and I kept running to her but for some reason she wouldn't get any closer. And soon she started disappearing.

But then for some reason she stopped disappearing and instead started piecing back together.

And at the same time, I heard a voice in the distance: a soft, melodic voice. Singing something about "being the only one for me". Then my feet started moving and I ran up and hugged my mom. My nightmare suddenly turned into one of the best dreams I ever had.

Hmm…I wonder why.

So that morning I woke up feeling refreshed and pretty good. I opened my eyes and felt the sunlight flood onto my face. I smiled and tried getting up.

But I couldn't.

Because someone's arm was slung across my waist, holding me down.

Wait.

WTF?!

Instead of looking at who was sleeping next to me before taking any action, I kicked him off onto the floor and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OWWWWW!"

Yukkii got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" he cried.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!"

Yukkii looked like he was about to speak, but instead held back. "N-Never mind."

"Uggghhh! I feel so dirty!" I scrambled around in my bed, squirming around like a fish out of water.

"What do you mean 'dirty'?! Do you know how many other girls would die to sleep on the same bed as me? Um, a lot!"

"Well I'm not one of those girls. Call one of them to sleep with you! Ugh." I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes.

"Where are you going?" Yukkii asked.

I glared at him. "To the shower. And away from you."

"Don't act like you weren't enjoying it," Yukkii mumbled.

I whirled around. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"You think I'd enjoy being stuck in one bed with a demanding jerk like you? Well, think again, Yuk-jerk," I said.

"YAH! Is this any way to talk to your boss?!" Yukkii asked angrily.

"Is this what a boss is supposed to do to his personal assistant? Order her to make him breakfast in 10 seconds flat? Splashing water on her face because she took too long and didn't know where the water fountain was? Abandoning her at a thrift store? Sleeping on the same bed as her?" I was outraged now. I don't even care if the guy turns me in. Any prison would be better than this. "I quit."

I started stuffing my newly bought clothes into my messenger bag. Although, it didn't hold much. I was just too angry to do anything about it.

"Y-Yah I think you're making a big deal out of this," Yukkii said. "And don't you remember? You still owe me an Android and a handful of T-shirts. Furthermore, I know about your little secret. I can turn you into the police for going through my stuff. And once they find you, they'll have to send you back to your dad, remember?"

I glared at him. "I don't fucking care anymore. This place is a hell hole. Prison would be better than this." I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder. "Goodbye, AMANO YUK-jerk."

"YAH, suitcase girl!"

"The name's Gasai Yuno. Not suitcase girl. Get that to your head."

I stormed out of the room and out into the kitchen.

"Morning Yuno!" I heard Mirai Nikki greet me.

But I paid no attention to them as I grabbed some food from the fridge. And before Yukkii could stop me I stomped out of the dorm and slammed the door shut.

And it was only when I'd stepped out onto the streets when I realized that I had nowhere to go.

Yuki's POV:

That bitch.

I can't believe she actually had the nerve to do that! Who's gonna make me breakfast? Key? I've had enough of his cooking. And it was nowhere near as good as suitcase girl's.

So I trudged into the dining room and sat down.

"Dude what was up with her?" Nishijima asked.

"She quit," I mumbled.

"Psh like that's a surprise," Akise scoffed.

"What are you saying?" I asked, puzzled.

"With you demanding her to do every single little thing for you do you think she'd want to stay?" Akise asked.

"But she's my assistant," I stated.

"Assistant or not, she's still a human being. Honestly, I was surprise she even made it this far. I would've quit the first day on the job," Akise scoffed.

"Was I really that bad?" I asked.

"I don't know, why won't you go ask her?"

I thought about it. Then thought no.

"Nawwww, she can do whatever she wants. I don't care." I plopped myself onto the couch and watched some TV.

"Fine man. Whatever you say," Akise murmured.

Yuno's POV:

Throughout most of that day I was just on the lookout for some odd jobs. I'd managed to land a quick one cleaning up the park and being a cashier at a local supermarket. But that was basically it.

That night I'd only managed to score about 40 bucks. Which couldn't even let me rent a motel room. Where was I supposed to sleep? I contemplated on heading back to Mirai Nikki's dorm, but after my dramatic exit with Yuk-jerk, I didn't really want to go back. Even if it meant a warm place to stay.

I used 5 bucks of my 40 for dinner, which was some cheap ramen so I only had 35 bucks left.

I was walking around the dark, empty streets to who knows where, and sat down at the bus stop. I wasn't intending on getting on a bus or anything. Maybe I could just sleep here. I guess this was what hobo life was like.

But then I was really scared that I'll get raped or something so I headed back into town where there were more people. And somehow, I'd made it back to the outside of Mirai Nikki's dorm.

Great. Everything I do comes back to this place.

I was going to go in but the security guard stopped me.

"Sorry no fans allowed," he said gruffly.

"I'm not a fan," I stated. "I just need to see Mirai Nikki."

"Right, that's what everyone else says. Get in line Sherlock."

"No, but I'm serious!" I tried to go around him but he blocked me again.

"Get outta here," the security guard said.

Devastated, I sat down at the bottom of the steps and rested my chin on my knees. It was getting late and I was already so tired. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep at the bottom of the steps outside of Mirai Nikki's dorm.

Yuki's POV:

Strangely, I had a really bad sleep last night. I kept tossing and turning and in the end I'd barely gotten any sleep.

That morning I woke up and prepared for my schedules for the day.

"Yukiteru-kun, let's go the van is waiting for us outside," Tsubaki-san was saying.

"Kay." I got my things and followed the members out of the dorm. We went outside and I saw a familiar figure resting – no, more like sleeping – at the bottom of the steps.

"She was here last night," the security guard told me since he'd noticed me looking at her.

"She was?"

"Yeah. Wanted to come in but I told her that fans weren't allowed. But then she wouldn't leave. Ended up sleeping here instead." The security guard smiled, looking all proud. "Do I get a raise boss?"

_She's not a fucking fan Einstein._

I glared at him. "You idiot, she's my personal assistant!" _More like 'was'._

"O-Oh I didn't know!"

"Of course you didn't," I mumbled. "Do you think I'm going to give you a raise for locking out my personal assistant?"

The security guard didn't say anything.

"Huh, didn't think so!"

I went over to suitcase girl – I mean Yuno and shook her.

"Yah, G-Gasai Yuno, wake up," I said.

She opened her eyes and that was when it occurred to me that she'd gotten very pale.

"Y-Yah, are you okay?" I touched her forehead and it was blazing hot. "Oh shit. C'mon, get up, we need to get you some medicine."

I tried pulling her up but her body was so limp that she just toppled over.

"Yuno, come on, just stand, please?"

But she wouldn't listen. She was still half asleep, I just knew it. So I had no choice.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the steps.

"Yukiteru, where are you going? We have a schedule!" Kurusu cried.

"Hold on, I'll be right there. You guys go first."

And without waiting for a reply, I headed back into the dorm.

She was either freakin heavy or I just haven't been working out.

I'll go with the first one.

Huffing and puffing my way back to Mirai Nikki's room and setting Yuno on the couch, I quickly got to work and put a blanket over her. I grabbed some medicine from the cabinet and hurried over to her.

"Yuno, wake up." I poured the medicine onto a spoon.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the medicine. "Ew! No! I hate grape!"

"Who cares? Drink this and get better or die," I replied hastily. "Now come on, Yuno!"

Even while she was sick, she rolled her eyes and reluctantly drank the medicine. "Ewwww!"

"Stop being such a baby," I said. "Now get some sleep. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

She wearily nodded. "Watashi wa sore o eru."

I got up and headed towards the door. But before I left I turned around and said, "And Yuno?"

She looked at me. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Then I left.

A/N: Yukiteru finally felt sorry for Yuno. Awww!


	8. Chapter 7

Yuno's POV:

Did Amano Yukiteru just say sorry?

Did I hear him correctly?

Well whatever. He did owe me an apology anyways.

So I went to sleep for a couple more hours and when I woke up again at about 4 Yukkii still wasn't home yet. I was feeling a lot better so I got up and cooked myself some porridge and ate it while watching a bit of TV.

After freeloading for some time, I decided to leave. I know I owed him so much now. But I'd quit. It's not like I could go back. I'll end up paying him back some how. Just not here.

So I grabbed my bag and headed out the door and down the elevator. And that was when I ran into Mirai Nikki.

"Yuno?" Yukkii said.

"Uh h-hi."

"Where are you going? You're sick."

"My fever's not as high anymore and I can't keep freeloading off of you so I'm gonna go now." I was going to go but Yukkii blocked me.

"Go back upstairs."

"What? Why?" I whined.

"Sick or not, you're still my assistant," Yukkii said.

"What? Nooo! I quit!"

"You say you did but I doubt you really wanted to. Where were you last night then, huh?"

"O-Out on the streets?"

"Exactly." Yukkii grabbed me by the hood of my jacket and dragged me along with Mirai Nikki to the elevator.

"No! I don't want to be your assistant!" I cried, resisting.

"What?! Do you know how many girls would kill to get the job that I'm offering you?"

I glared at him. "Yes, I do know Amano Yuk-jerk. You've flaunted your fame in front of me so many times that I'm starting to wonder whether or not it's real."

"It is real. So take the job back."

"Why won't you hire someone else to be your little assistant?" I asked, still trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Because…" Yukkii pulled me in again. "None of them can cook as well as you. Not even Akise-kun."

"YAH!" Key shouted, hearing what Yukkii just said.

Yukkii ignored him. "So take the job back, okay?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll double your salary."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes. Now will you take the job back?"

I thought about it. "Okay. On one condition."

Yukkii crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"No more going into my room anymore. Sore o eru?"

Yukkii sighed. "Sore o eru," he said dully.

"Okay then."

"Good."

The elevator door opened and Yukkii slightly pushed me out. "Now make us some dinner, will you? I'm starving."

I glared at him.

"I mean please?"

I sighed and droopily walked over to the front door to Mirai Nikki's room. I punched in the code and the door opened. "Yes, boss."

I didn't know why I was coming back to this job if I'd hated it so much in the first place. Maybe it was because I had nowhere else to go and the only reason I was serving Yukkii was because I needed a place to stay. Or maybe I just wanted to believe that things with Yuk-jerk were going to get better.

Yuki's POV:

I smiled. Thanks to my awesome persuading and negotiating skills, I finally have my personal assistant back.

"Hey Onii-chan, did you see that?"

I turned around. Nishijima and Akise were gossiping.

"Dude, I know! First was totally flirting!"

I glared at them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Nishijima said.

"You like Yuno, don't you?" Akise cooed.

"Nande desuka?"

"It's so obvious. That's why you want her to get her job back," Nishijima explained.

"Guys, I've barely known her for a week," I stated.

"So? Time doesn't matter!" Nishijima came over to me and slung his arm around my shoulder. "Just look at Romeo and Juliet. They fell in love, got married, and died all in about 5 days."

"So you're saying I'm gonna die with that pauper in my arms."

"Well, not exactly, but-

"Hei." I pulled Jonghyun's arm off of me. "I seriously doubt that I'll ever fall for that demanding, nagging, overly dramatic, senseless stowaway. I just needed a personal assistant. Particularly her because she's a great cook."

"Huh, whatever you say," Akise sang as we all entered the dorm.

Nishijima rolled his eyes. "He's obviously lying to himself."

A/N:^^ hope you guys enjoyed this chapter 3


	9. Chapter 8

Yuki's POV:

"Yuno."

She dragged herself over to me. "Yes boss?"

"I'm thirsty. Make me a fruit smoothie please."

She sighed dramatically. "Yes boss."

So I laid down on the couch, watching TV as suitcase girl made me a fruit smoothie. Then suddenly I got a text from Mao.

"Oppa! I'm on break do you want to go get some lunch? ^^"

I smiled and texted back:

"Sure! See you there."

I got up and started putting on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" suitcase girl asked me.

"Somewhere," I replied vaguely.

"But wait, what about your smoothie?" she asked.

"You can drink it. I'm leaving."

I walked out of the dorm and out to have lunch with Mao, leaving Yuno completely behind.

Yuno's POV:

That jerk.

I pouted and took a sip of my smoothie. The dorm was sparkling clean so there wasn't much to pick up. The only member home was Kurusu.

So I knocked on his door and he opened it.

"Sup, Yuno?"

"Hi! I'm bored," I said.

"Yukiteru-kun left?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He didn't tell me why though."

"Hm…," Kurusu said. "Whenever he leaves abruptly like this, it's probably because of Mao."

I looked at him, puzzled. "Mao? From XFD, right?"

"Yeah! They've known each other for a while."

"Oh…I see…"

"He should be back soon though. We have a performance tonight," Kurusu said, looking at his watch.

Kurursu seemed busy with composing or whatever so I decided to go out. I saw the security guard out front and asked him if he knew where Yukkii went. It took me a while to get the answer out of him since he still held a grudge against me for that one night.

"As far as I know, he was heading to the spaghetti house."

"Thanks," I said.

So I headed over to the spaghetti house to spy on Yukkii and Mao. Something about them just seemed so intriguing. Like even though Amano Yukiteru was such a bastard he could still get girls like Mao who apparently is an actual celebrity and not a fan girl.

I saw the two of them seated at a table and eating so I chose a spot where I could observe them closely.

"It's getting hard Kareshi," Mao was saying in her sweet voice. "Practices are getting harder and harder every day. And for some reason I'm still not losing any weight! You're skinnier than me!"

"It has to be that way if you want to succeed," Yukkii replied to her gently. "Just keep working hard. Your time to shine will come. And I'm only skinny because guy dances are harder than girls. Simple as that."

Mao smiled. "Thanks Yuki-kun. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Yukkii smiled.

He smiled.

It's the first time I've seen him smile not out of evilness but genuine kindness.

"Me neither," Yukkii said.

I put down the menu I was holding to cover myself and I suddenly felt my heart drop. You know that feeling where you literally feel your heart drop 100 stories down your body? Yeah, that was how I was feeling. I don't know why though. It's not like I was the only girl in Amano Yukkii's life. He was a celebrity, of course he had other girls too. And beautiful Mao just happened to be one of them.

I was just sitting there, thinking about all of this, when I suddenly felt myself getting smacked on the head with a menu.

"Owww!" I cried out loud.

Everyone in the spaghetti house looked at me and I shrank back down, my shoulders deflating. "S-Sorry," I said.

I looked up and realizing who it was, tried to get the menu to cover my face but it'd somehow ended up in his hands.

"Yah! What are you doing here?!" Yukkii asked.

"I-I got hungry," I fibbed.

"Surrreee," Yukkii said sarcastically, sitting down across from me. "Well, if you're really here because you're 'hungry', than why haven't you ordered anything yet?"

"I don't know what's good here," I replied.

"Oh, well the pasta alfredo is really good. My favorite, actually," Yukkii said. "I'll order it for you."

Yukkii called a waitress over and ordered the meal for me. Then he turned back to me and said, "It'll be up in a couple of minutes."

I nodded and soon a plate of hot steamy pasta was in front of me. I looked at it in amazement and gobbled it all up.

It was delicious, just like how Yukkii said it would be.

Yuki's POV:

When we got back to the dorm the rest of the members were home and Nishijima and Akise looked at us weirdly as we came in.

"Dude they came back together!" Akise was saying.

"Ahahaha I know! Wonder what they were doing," Nishijima replied, giggling.

"Maybe they were on a date," Akise snickered.

"Yah! Can you guys shut up?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Hm he sure is grumpy," Nishijima mumbled.

"Or better yet! Maybe he saw her with another guy!" Akise said excitedly.

Nishijima clapped his hands dramatically. "That's right!"

I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. "Guys, don't we have a performance soon?"

"Oh yeah!" Kurusu got up from the couch. "Let's go. The van's waiting."

So we all drove over to Star Celium and the 6 of us were walking to the stage for rehearsal when we ran into COOL DUDES.

I'd always been cool with them, I guess. I never hung out with them much since they were all much older than me. So I didn't pay much attention to them.

That is, until that little suitcase sleeping girl came along.

"Hey, Yuno!" that guy named Kousaka said with a smile.

"Hey Kousaka-kun!" she cried happily, running up to him.

Kun?

Kun?

She never calls me that!

"How you've been?" he asked her.

"Alright. What about you?"

"Same. Schedules, variety shows, the works," Kousaka said with a big smile.

"Oh really? Well when you're tired Kousaka-kun you can always call me. Even though I don't have a cell phone. But remember! I still owe you that one time," Yuno said.

One time? What one time?! Have they've been seeing each other?

I must've been staring because Nishijima came over and slung his arm around my shoulder again.

"Ohohoho! Look who's jealous!" he said.

I made a face. "Ew, hell no. Why would I be jealous?"

Key studied Kousaka and Yuno. "Hm I didn't know they were that close."

Tsubaki popped out of nowhere. "It's because Kousaka's slick with the ladies. Not only is he a smooth and easy person to talk to, but he also has the chocolate body and muscles that most girls faint over."

"I'm easy to talk to too!" I said.

"Yeah. But you make fun of her. He doesn't," Tsuabki replied. "Plus, he's older than you. Girls usually think guys older than them are more mature."

I shrugged it off. "Ugh. Whatever. It's not like I like her anyways. But why can't she call me KUN or a cute name?"

"Um, maybe because you treat her like garbage or maybe because you never asked?" Nishijima said.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I'd ask her to call me Yukkiiiiii or KUN" I threw my hands into the air. "You know what, I don't even care."

Then I went over to get my hair and makeup done.

And my assistant still hasn't noticed that I'm gone.

Ugh. Just wait. Imma deduct her salary so much that she's going to learn to never ditch me again.

Eventually she'd gotten the memo and came running into the makeup room.

"Sorry boss," she said, bowing.

"About time," I mumbled. "Where were you anyways?"

"I was hanging out in COOL DUDES' waiting room," she replied.

"Why? Is there something wrong with Mirai Nikki's waiting room?" I asked.

She made a face. "Nooo, it's just that I wanted to hang out with Kousaka. That's all."

It was my turn to make a face. "Seriously? Do you really like that womanizer so much?"

"He's not a womanizer," Yuno replied. "And he's really nice and sweet." Then she glared at me. "Unlike you."

"Y-Yah!"

"Anyways," she said, moving on. "Is there anything I can get you? Water?"

I sighed. "No, I'm fine."

"Kay, then I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!"

She turned around. "What?"

"But do you seriously like that guy? What's so good about him anyways?"

She giggled. "I don't know. Maybe. And he's really funny too. And his dance moves are really nice!"

I mumbled, "I dance really nicely too."

"But yeah. If there's nothing else for me to do I'll be going now!"

"W-Wait! You should go get me some-"

But I was too late. She'd already left.

I felt like I was being insulted. Here I was, practically Kousaka's senior, and a beautiful and adorable human being, and yet she'd still choose that womanizer over me any day.

Huh. We'll see how "great" Kousaka will be in the future. Because my ego and pride got the better of me at this point. I will prove to that bitch how much better I can be.

I patted my belly.

I felt nothing.

I patted it again.

Still nothing.

WTF?! Where did my body go?!

I sighed, more determined than ever.

Time to go get a gym membership.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yuki's POV:**

"**Nishijima-kun!"**

He turned around. "Hm?"

"Are you going to work out?"

Nishijima held up his exercise bag. "Yup. Tsubaki might be coming too."

"Well, can I come?"

Nishijima looked at me. "You? Are asking to come to the gym with me and Tsuabaki?"

I shrugged. "Well, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just…" Nishijima studied me from head to toe. "You just don't seem the type to be working out right now. Maybe you should just practice your dancing Yukiteru-ah."

"No! I want to go work out with Onii-chans!" I said, not giving in.

Nishijima rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever." Then he smirked. "It's because of Yuno, isn't it? Hey Yunoooo!"

I rushed over and forcefully shut that dinosaur's mouth with my hand. "Shut up!" I said.

But it was too late. Suitcase girl came over and said, "Did you call my name?"

Nishijima pried my hand off of his mouth. "Yeah, Yukiteru-

I jabbed my hand onto his face again and smiled innocently. "No, he didn't call your name. Now get lost."

She looked at me weirdly and went on with her business, whatever it was.

"Weirdoes," I heard her murmur as she walked away.

"Arrrggg! Why are these weights so heavy?!" I cried, using every ounce of my strength to lift up the bench press.

"If you want to get killer body like Ouji Kousaka you MUST lift weights this heavy. C'mon Amano Yukiteru you can do it!" Nishijima cheered me on while Tsubaki watched on the side and sipped her drink, amused.

I gave up.

"My arms hurt," I whined.

"That's the point." Nishijima walked over to me. "Now come on, let's go on the BODY machine."

Oooo, I like machines.

"Okay so lay down here and put your hands here. Nowwww lift!"

I bit my lip and tried lifting up the bar but only got halfway. My arms were barely straight.

"This is so hard," I whined again.

Nishijima sighed and shook his head. Tsubaki was still amused.

"You think getting abs and muscles is easy? But don't worry. With more practice you'll be able to get Kousaka body…eventually," Tsubaki said.

I sat up and pouted. Some girls were taking pictures of us in the corner. I smiled my angel smile at them and they giggled.

"It's okay Yukiteru-kun," Tsubaki said, sitting down beside me and patting my back. "You can win Yuno's heart some other way."

"Shut up," I said, shrugging Tsubaki's hand off of me. "For the umpteenth time, I'm not doing this because of that demanding freak. I'm doing this for my own good. What if Manager-kun won't let us pull some awesome masculine concept because my body isn't defined enough? Exactly. I'm doing this for the fans, for the publicity, and for myself. It has NOTHING – and I repeat NOTHING – to do with suitcase girl."

Nishijima raised a brow. "Suitcase girl?"

"I mean Yuno."

So the following day my body was aching all over. It hurt when I moved even an inch but I pushed myself to attend one more training session with Nishijima and Tsubaki.

I went on the bench press again and it even hurt to touch the bar.

"Owww…," I groaned painfully.

"Come on Yuki! Keep trying! You'll get to Yuno's standards in no time!" Jonghyun was saying.

"What are you talking about? That pauper doesn't even have any standards!" I said, getting mad.

"She seems to be very fond of Kousaka though," Minho mumbled.

I looked at him through my sweaty bangs. "Nani?"

"Yeah. The other day I caught her watching a COOL DUDES variety show on TV and whenever Kousaka would come on she'd giggle," Tsubaki said.

I looked at him, incredulous. "Seriously? She thinks he's that great?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Guess so."

"Fuck," I said under my breath, lifting the bench press.

"Go Yukiteru, Go!" Nishijima was saying.

"I'm…trying…," I said wearily.

I ended up coming back to the dorm that night more than exhausted. Mainly because of how much my body ached. Secondly because I have a handful of schedules tomorrow and I haven't practiced any dance moves because my body's been aching so much.

After my second gym session Nishijima-kun and Tsubaki-san went together to go get some drinks so I went home by myself.

I threw myself onto the couch, not wanting to move.

I touched my stomach again.

Still nothing.

I sighed dramatically. This was harder than it looks.

"Wow you look like a dried up grape."

I opened one eye, recognizing her voice. "What do you want? And isn't a dried up grape just a raisin?"

Yuno shrugged. "What did you do? Got run over by a bulldozer?" She was finishing up a glazed donut, and was dressed in her normal rags.

Psh how could Nishijima and Akise think that I'd be jealous because of HER? Something's obviously wrong with their minds. What kind of girls do they think I like?!

"No, suitcase girl," I said, sitting up as she took a seat on the couch at the lower end so that we were facing each other. "I went to work out."

Suddenly her eyes bulged out and she started choking on her donut. "Yah, what's wrong with you?" I asked, patting her back.

"You…*cough* y-you work out?" she asked breathlessly, regaining from her near-death experience.

"Yeah." I glared at her. "Why is it such a surprise?"

Then she started laughing and I really felt insulted. "YAH! Stop laughing!"

But she didn't stop laughing and I was starting to get annoyed. So I grabbed her and slammed my hand against her mouth to shut her up. But somehow the both of us lost our balance and I ended up falling on top of her. Now this would've been a good time to realize how close we were to each other. But no, I was paying too much attention to the sudden burst of pain in my body from the fall.

"Owwwwwww!" I whined, not realizing that I was lying right on top of Yuno.

"Ow! Get off of me!" she said, her voice kind of muffled.

"I can't," I said, my body still in severe pain. Is this what Kousaka had to go through to get his Cool Body?

"Ugh I can't breathe. You're so heavy."

I snapped out of my pain and slowly lifted myself off of Yuno. But it was when I got off of her that I actually saw her face. Her face up close. I've never been this close to her face before.

I studied her Red eyes, her clear skin, and her pink lips. She actually looked…

…attractive. Pretty. Even beautiful.

Without thinking, I was leaning in closer and closer…it was weird because I just suddenly felt this magnetic attraction towards her. Like I just HAD to get closer to her. She just suddenly looked so pretty to me. What's even stranger is that I've never felt this sort of magnetic pull towards anyone before.

Never.

**Yuno's POV:**

Oh my god. He's getting closer to me why the fuck is he getting closer to me?!

I didn't know what to do. I seriously didn't. At this point all I knew was that my heart was beating so fast that I could barely move. Probably out of nervousness. There was no way in hell that I'd want that bastard's face anywhere near mine. I was just probably nervous.

And when our noses were just starting to touch, I did the only thing I could think of.

I smashed my head into his.

Which knocked him out cold.

His deflated head landed on my shoulder and I sighed in relief. Thank god I'd learned this while living with my dad. Guess there were some benefits.

It was hard getting him off of me…cause he really was getting heavy, and I laid him back on the couch just like how I'd found him 5 minutes ago.

But as I was going back to my room I turned back and looked at Yukkii, lying there, looking ever so peacefully. And then I felt it:

A heartbeat.

What the fuck? I put a hand against my chest, feeling my heartbeat accelerate. Then I figured that it was probably just because Yukkii looked creepy while he was sleeping that I was getting scared.

So I shook it off and went back to my room. Then I tried to pretend that the incident of seeing Yukkii's big beautiful blue eyes up close for the first time never happened at all.

A/N: It's like Yuki's a Yandere for Yuno =))


	11. Chapter 10

Yuki's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling really dizzy.And as I sat up my forehead hurt. Ugh what happened? Then I slowly started recalling what'd happened last night…

Oh shit.

Did I really get that close to her?

I thought about it for a while…

Then shook my head.

Nawwwww it was probably just a dream. A delusional, unrealistic dream.

So I got up and basically limped over to Yuno's room to tell her to make me some breakfast.

But before I even knocked on the door she'd already opened it.

"Hey suitcase girl," I said. "Make me some breakfast please."

She looked at me and after meeting eyes, looked away sharply. "Y-Yes boss."

I looked at her weirdly. "What's up with you?"

"N-Nothing."

Then that was when I noticed a blue bruise growing on her forehead.

Then it hit me.

I raced over to the bathroom mirror and took a look at my forehead:

The same blue bruise.

No.

NO.

I thought it was just a dream!

But wait, did it really happen? Had I really tried to…

Ugh. I didn't even wanna say it. What was I thinking? Was I THAT tired? Aish how embarrassing.

I tip toed out to the living room, peeking over the couch as I watched Yuno make breakfast, her back turned to me.

I never really noticed it before but Yuno actually looks really pretty with her cooking like that…

Okay what the fuck was I thinking?

But I hear Micky Yoochun -kun talking about that a lot though: the silhouette of a girl's back cooking.

Anyways, I figured that it'd be best to avoid talking about my fail k**s last night. Hah, if I'm lucky, she wouldn't even remember. If she does she'd probably think that I like her or something. Which I CLEARLY don't. So she'd better get her facts straight.

And so, the rest of the day went by awkwardly.

Yuno's POV:  
That afternoon I was looking through some gossip magazines with Kurusu and Akise when I suddenly came across an article onYukkii and Mao.

I poked Kurusu. "What's this all about?" I asked. The title read: Mirai Nikki's Yukiteru and XFD's Mao together in Sakurami Hotel. "Oh, that was a while back but people are still talking about it. Apparently, Mao called Yukkii out for some dinner while the rest of us were at the after party for a concert. Then some people spotted them and yeah, I think you can guess what happened next," Kurusu explained.

I kept quiet and just looked at the picture of Yukkii and Mao together. They sure looked beautiful together…

"Don't worry Yuno!" Akise suddenly said.

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"Mao may be beautiful, but in my opinion, you and Yukiteru-kun have much more chemistry. And a less fake personality too," Akise murmured.

I raised a brow. "Fake?"

Akise shrugged. "We don't talk much. Part of me just thinks she pretends to like us only because of Yukiteru." He smiled at me. "So keep fighting for him, Yuno!

I looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about? Me and Amano Yukkii barely have anything to do with each other."

Akise rolled his eyes. "Psh yeah right!"

"No, but seriously, I think you're-

Suddenly Akise's phone beeped and he picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah. She's here. Dance studio? Aight. See ya." Akise hung up and said to me, "Yukiteru wants you at his dance studio."

"Dance studio?"

"Yup. It's just a block away from the dorm. You'll find it."

So I headed over to Yukkii's dance studio, only thinking that he needed me to buy him some food or something.

But when I opened the door I came in to hearing some Chris Brown playing in the background, while Yukkii was dancing to the beat. I just stood there and watched his crisp, clean moves, completely amazed.

_I've never seen this side of him before…_

When Yukkii was finished dancing he wasn't looking at me for a response, though. He was looking over at another girl across the room sitting on a plastic chair, a big jacket on her lap.

Mao was clapping her hands excitedly, smiling from ear to ear. "Great job Yuki-kun! One of your best!"

Yukkii smiled at her again. The smile that he only gave her.

"Are you thirsty, Yuki-kun? I'm sorry I didn't bring any drinks. I'll go get some right now-

"No, it's okay, I called my…," Yukkii trailed off, seeing me. "Oh! There you are!"

Mao looked at me. "Her again? Is she related to you Yukiteru?"

Yukkii made a face. "Psh no! She just my personal assistant. Yuno, go get me some drinks down by the liquor store, will you?"

I sighed, suddenly feeling really embarrassed, "Sure."

"Nice to meet you, Yuno," Mao said, all poised. "How old are you?"

"13 and a half," I replied.

Mao gasped. "Me too! But wait, aren't you supposed to be in school then?"

"I haven't enrolled yet," I replied. "But nice to meet you too. You're very pretty."

Mao smiled. "Oh thank you! Yuki-kun your assistant is very nice."

"Sure she is," he mumbled sarcastically. "Anyways, get moving."

I rolled my eyes and headed out the building to the liquor store down the street. There, I grabbed Yukkii a couple of drinks as requested and headed back to the dance room.

When I went back in I found no one inside. I asked around and someone told me that he'd seen Yukkii and Mao head out to somewhere by themselves. I sighed, realizing that this had happened before. This wasn't the first time he's left me for Mao.

So I went back to Mirai Nikki's dorm with drinks in hand, and instead shared them with the other members who were home.

"Guys, I'm bored," Kurusu said, pouting.

"Let's watch a movie," Nishijima suggested, going through the rack of DVDs and CDs. "Hmm…what about Mean Girls?"

"Oh my god that'd be so fetch!" Akise said.

We laughed and Nishijima put it on.

The 5 of us were on the couch, me wedged between Tsubaki and Akise. We dug into the bowl of popcorn and had a lot of fun.

That is, until Mr. Yuk-jerk came home.

"Wow, had a party and didn't invite me?" Yukkii asked, grabbing some popcorn. For some reason, I was annoyed at his presence. More than I usually am.

"Where were you anyways?" Tsubaki asked.

"Out with Mao," Yukkii replied. He grabbed a drink off from the table and chugged it down. "Oh my god I needed that."

"Did you tell Yuno to go home?" Akise suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

Key rolled his eyes a little bit. "Since you'd called her over to your practice room, I'd figured that you two would come home together. But she came home about an hour before you. What, got too caught up with your little Mao that you forgot about her?"

Yukkii narrowed his eyes on Akise. "What are you talking about?"

Key sighed and shook his head, not wanting to go any further. I sat there and ate some popcorn while watching Regina George kiss Cady Heron's ex boyfriend. I'd watched this movie millions of times back in America. So it felt good to watch it again.

Meanwhile, Yukkii went to his room and got changed, wondering what Akise was going to say to him. Then shrugging it off, he went back outside and sat on the floor since there was no more room left on the couch.

I felt pretty pissed at him for ditching me like that and I'd actually wanted Akise to continue. But he didn't so I took action by myself.

"Hey Yukkii," I said.

He turned around. "What?"

"You'd told me to get you some drinks, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I never gave it to you. So here." Then I poured my can of soda down onto Yukkii's head, drowning him in sticky soda. I heard Mirai Nikki snicker and laugh beside me.

"YAH! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" he cried in anger.

I glared at him and threw the empty soda can at his head. "For ditching me you bastard."

Then I stormed out of the dorm before I could hear Yukkii's reply.

A/N:LOL for anyone who has watched mean girls :) it's one of my favorite movies 3


	12. Chapter 11

Yuki's POV:

I looked at my members in disbelief.

"Can you guys believe what she'd just done to me?!" I cried.

Akise snickered. "Yeah, I actually can."

"Ugh." I got up and took a shower, since my head was freakin drenched in soda! Oh my god she's so annoying. The majority of me wonders why I bother keeping her around.

Yuno's POV:

There are many things I hate. But what I hate most?

Amano Yukiteru.

That freak.

I walked around Seoul for a while, doing nothing besides moving my legs, and then headed back to the dorm.

"There you are, bitch," Yukkii sneered as I walked in. "Where have you been, huh?"

All I did was glare at him and walked back to my room, not in the mood to talk to him. The only reason I came back was because I was hungry and cold.

"Yah, talk to me!" Yukkii yelled.

I rolled my eyes some more, shutting my door shut. I seriously hated staying here, with Yukkii being such a burden. It was time.

Time for me to go to school.

Yuki's POV:

So suitcase girl didn't talk to me all day.

Not like I cared anyways.

I temporarily brushed it off and the next morning, knocked on her door again.

"Yah," I said. "Time for you to make me breakfast!"

No reply.

"Bitch," I muttered. Then I went right ahead and opened the door, ready to yell at her.

But when I opened the door she wasn't in there. The bed was neatly made and the blinds were open. Did she sneak out? But the window was still locked from the inside…

I went back out to the dining room where the other members were already eating Akise's cuisine.

"Hey guys have you seen Yuno?" I asked.

Kurusu swallowed his food before saying, "She went to school."

My eyes widened. "Nande? School? What do you mean school?"

"Well, she is still under aged and needs to attend school. It was a matter of time," Kurusu replied.

"She went this morning to enroll? Without telling me?!" I cried out.

"You were still sleeping. She didn't want to wake you up. We have schedules so she took the public bus. She's quite independent," Tsubaki remarked.

"That bitch," I muttered to myself. "When does she get out?"

"Um, about 3? I think?" Nishijima answered.

I looked at my watch: 9:00.

Great.

What a good way to start off my morning.

Now I'm gonna have to wait 6 whole hours just to see that bitch again.

Yuno's POV:

Honestly, I've never been so happy to go to school in my entire life. I got to make friends again; I got to do schoolwork again. And most importantly:

I got to stay away from Yukkii.

I've never been so happy in my entire life.

So after school ended I was walking out with a couple of new friends I'd made when all of a sudden I heard some screaming.

"OH MY GEE IT'S AMANO YUKITERU"

"AHHHH! SARANGHAE YUKITERU-KUN!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh my god is that Amano Yukiteru from Mirai Nikki?!" my friend next to me cried out.

I looked straight ahead towards the parking lot to see none other than that jerk face smiling that fake angelic smile and signing autographs for a bunch of fan girls. He was wearing sunglasses and a beanie but was still somehow recognized.

Shit.

Mirai Nikki must've ratted me out.

Ugh I came here to avoidYukkii!

"Hey, I gotta go," I said to my friend.

"You're not gonna stay back and meet Yukiteru?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Nahh I got better things to do."

Then, before he could see me, I ran outta there.

It was when I finally got out of Yukkii's range when I bumped into Kousaka.

"Whoa slow down there," he said with a sweet smile.

"Kousakaaaa!" I said, hugging him. He gave the best hugs (:

"Hey there little wakai josei. How are things?" he asked me.

"Running away from my boss," I replied.

Kousaka raised a brow. "Who? Yukiteru?"

I nodded. "He found out where I was going to school."

"Oh so you're enrolled now?" Kousaka asked.

I nodded again. "Yup! You see? I'm wearing my uniform."

"Nice," Kousaka remarked. "I just got out of a recording for a variety show. Funny how we always bump into each other."

"Ahaha yeah, maybe it's fate," I said with a cheesy wink.

Kousaka laughed and pinched my cheeks. "Hahaha! Maybe it is!"

So the 2 of us walked to the mall, walked around, and had fun. I always had fun when I was with Kousaka. He wasn't demanding, he didn't make me cook, he was the complete opposite of Yukkii. And he was also, like, the only real friend that I've made since I came to Korea.

Kousaka, apparently, had the day off. So I felt happy that I wasn't getting in the way of his schedules or anything.

He dropped me off at Mirai Nikki's dorm pretty late though. I guess we'd been having so much fun that time just flew by.

"It was fun hanging out with you again Yuno," Kousaka said. "And you paid me back too!"

I laughed. "Yeah. We should do this again."

Kousaka nodded. "We should."

So I bid him goodbye and went inside Mirai Nikki's dorm. The lights were turned off so I assumed that the members were sleeping already. I tip toed across the living room

Suddenly the lights turned on and I turned around to find Yukkii with his arms crossed, an angry expression on his face.

Oh man, did he look pissed.

"Where have you been all day?" Yukkii asked.

"U-Um-

"And was that Kousaka whom I'd just seen leave the building?!" Yukkii cried out.

"Geez, calm down, will you? You're gonna wake up the others," I said.

"Psh like I care," Yukkii scoffed. "I came to your school today and never saw you. Now, like, 10 hours later I see you come home in your uniform with Kousaka…AGAIN!"

"What are you talking about? It's only 11:30. And why are you getting so worked up? I hang out with Kousaka just as much – no, actually, probably even less – than the amount of time that you hang out with Mao." I replied.

"Mao has nothing to do with this," Yukkii said.

I rolled my eyes, incredulous. "Are you kidding me? Yeah she does!"

Yukkii considered it. "I don't really see it."

"Ugh never mind you'd never understand." I turned to leave but Yukkii caught my wrist, stopping me.

"Never understand what?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Forget I ever said anything."

"No, tell me."

I bit my lip and turned to face him. "Yuk-jerk, have you ever been abandoned?"

Yukkii looked puzzled. "Abandoned?"

"As in, left behind? As in someone ever ditching you?"

Yukkii shook his head. "No, not really."

I sighed. "Exactly."

"But are you still mad?"

I looked at him. "Mad?"

"Yeah, I mean…that's why you've been ignoring me right?"

"Well do you know why I'm mad?"

Yukkii shook his head. "Well, no."

"Then I'm still mad."

Then I swiftly walked over to my room and closed the door shut.

Amano Yukiteru would never understand what it feels like to always be abandoned.

Yuki's POV:

She was still mad.

And I still didn't know why.

I trudged back to my room and threw myself onto the bed, rubbing my forehead in frustration. Why are girls so complicated?

But then again, why am I stressing over this? Why do I care that Yuno's mad at me or not? And what was with that whole 'abandoning' thing? No one's ever abandoned me in my life…

But I didn't like the fact that Yuno was mad at me. And was giving me the cold shoulder and silent treatment as well. It just sort of felt like a burden to me.

So throughout that whole night as I tried to go to sleep, I was thinking of ways to make it up to her for whatever I'd done wrong.


	13. Chapter 12

Yuki's POV:

Girls are complicated.

Enough said.

I mean, you never know what they want! Ugh.

So I went to the person who knew gproblem slams: Tsubaki

"So you don't know what you did wrong," she stated, clarifying.

I shook my head. "Nope. But I feel like I should make it up to her, somehow. For whatever I did."

Tsubaki chuckled. "I have a feeling I know why she's mad."

"Really? Tell me!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "You're gonna have to find out yourself, little grasshopper."

Wow some help I was getting.

"But if you want to make it up to her, you're going to have to show her that she's special to you," Tsubaki replied.

"Special? Psh she's nothing special to me," I scoffed.

"If she's nothing special to you than why do you want her to stop being mad at you?" Tsubaki asked me.

I thought about it. "I don't know, actually."

"Exactly. You clueless mushroom," Tsubaki mumbled.

"Why aren't you helping me?! I paid you 10 bucks like you told me to!" I whined.

Tsubaki sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Here's what I've got. Give her a candlelight dinner. With roses and steak and everything. Then, watch a movie with her. She'll forgive you in a heartbeat, guaranteed."

I looked at him. "You'd basically just told me to ask her out on a date."

"No! It's an apology dinner."

"An apology dinner involves a candlelight dinner and roses?" I asked, brow raised.

Tsubaki shrugged. "It is to me. Besides, you might even make her fall for you in the end. Which is killing 2 birds with one stone."

"Seriously, I do not and NEVER WILL have any intentions of making her fall for me. That girl is as stubborn as a rock. Ugh. I can't even imagine an 'us'," I retorted.

Tsubaki shrugged again. "Whatever you say. Even though it's complete lies, just sayin!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of tsubaki's room. How the hell was he the womanizer of our group? Girls these days.

But his advice was the only thing I had to work with. So I guess giving it a try wouldn't hurt. Mao, who was basically the only girl besides Yuno whom I actually interact and hang out with, never got mad at me. This was a first. So I was basically clueless.

See? This is why I like hanging out with Mao. She doesn't get mad at me for something I didn't even know I did wrong, she doesn't run away, and she doesn't stay up late. Seriously, that bitch is freakin complicated.

But most girls are complicated overall .

Anyway, Akise wasn't home. Which unfortunately meant that I was left to prepare whatever dinner I had in mind all by myself.

I looked through the fridge and found a raw steak. Or at least I think it was steak. It was just fat and red so I figured that it was.

So I put it on a pan and fried it and wondered what to put as a side dish Yuno was in her room. She was in there for the whole day. It wasn't like she was gonna come out either so I had all the time in the world.

I found some microwavable meals and scooped out the mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables that were included, and the meat in there too while I was at it. Then I put my wonderful creation on 2 plates and honestly,

It looked fucking disgusting.

But hopefully it tasted better than it looked because no way was I going to waste my time cooking like that again.

So I did like what Tsubaki said and went out to buy flowers. While I was at it I bought candlesticks at the drugstore.

When I got home it was already dark and I put the candlesticks on the table, and then put the roses droopily beside it. Then I dimmed the lights a bit.

Ugh. How much crappier could I get?

But I just needed her to forgive me. I didn't need for her to fall for me or whatever. Puh-lease.

"Yuno," I sang as I skipped over to her room. I knocked on her door.

No reply.

I knocked again.

No reply.

I sighed. "Yuno, open the door, please?"

Of course, there was the possibility that she'd snuck out like that one time. But for some reason I just felt like she was still here.

And sure enough, I heard light footsteps approach the door and it opened.

Yuno looked at me with a blank expression. "What?"

"C'mon, I have a surprise for you," I said.

She looked at me weirdly. "What kind of surprise?"

"One that you'll love!" I led her out and pushed her out to the dining room, all confident that she'd freak once she saw what I'd done.

But instead she kept quiet, showing no reaction. Then she said, "Why is it so dark in here?"

I looked around. Yeah, why was it so dark in here? Then I realized:

I forgot to light the candles.

Aw man!

"Oh my god, wait, hold on!" I said. Then I grabbed the lighter in the drawer and tried flicking it but the flames wouldn't come on. Then when one DID come on, it grazed me finger and I yelped in pain.

"Ow! Ugh, Hontoni" I cried.

She just stood there with her arms crossed, a blank expression on her face.

I threw the lighter somewhere. "Kay, forget about the candles." Then I turned on the lights and sat down.

"Come on, take a seat Misaki Yuno" I said with that angelic smile of mine.

Yuno glared at me and said, "It's GASAI Yuno , jerkface."

Oops.

"Oh, yeah, I mean, take a seat, _Gasai_ Yuno," I said with a nervous chuckle.

God the bitch was getting on my nerves. But I didn't want her to be madder at me than she already was.

"What's this?" she asked, taking a seat.

"I made you dinner! Please enjoy it~," I said in my sweetest voice.

She once again gave me a weird look and hesitantly picked up her fork and knife. I kept my eye on the knife. She could've used it on me at any moment.

Then she hesitantly cut the steak at the slowest pace and brought the piece of cut meat up to her eyes and examined it. Then she put it in her mouth. She chewed on it about 3 times.

Then she started gagging and immediately spit it out.

My smile disappeared.

Oh no.

"What did you put in there?!" she cried out, searching for something to drink.

I handed her a glass of water. "Well, nothing. I just took out the plastic and fried it."

"You didn't marinate it? Or season it or anything?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Why? Was I supposed to?"

"No durr!" She chugged down the whole glass of water. "Did you try any of the things that you've supposedly 'cooked'?"

I cut off a piece of meat myself and ate it.

Yeah, it was petty disgusting.

The yucky microwavable side dishes didn't really help either.

"W-Well I bought you flowers, seeee?" I asked, handing her the bouquet.

She inspected the roses.

"Yukkii..."

"What?"

"Why are there ants in the roses?"

"WHAT?!"

I snatched the roses away from her and looked. Sure enough, there were teeny tiny black ants crawling around in the roses.

This is what you get for buying roses off of some hobo down the street by the drugstore…

Wow. Some apology dinner THIS was. And I'd thought that things would go swimmingly…

Yuno seemed like she'd had enough too because she started heading off to her room again.

"Wait!"

She turned around, annoyed. "What now?"

"Um…" I looked down at my socks. Oooo, they were purple today :D

"If you have nothing to say, then I'll be leaving."

"Wait, no!" I walked up to her, closing the distance between us. "Um…I'm really sorry, for whatever I did…and I'll promise to never do it again."

"You still don't know what you did wrong?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Then why are you promising to never do it again?"

"Well…when I do figure it out and if I'd already broken that promise by that time, then you…you…" I took a deep sigh, not believing that I was actually saying these words. "…then you can punish me however you want to."

"Really?" Yuno asked me.

I nodded. "Yes."

She held out her pinky. "Pinky promise?"

I nodded, my head down. "Pinky promise," I said, intertwining my pinky with hers.

Then she started smiling.

"What? Why are you so happy now all of a sudden?" I asked her.

"Because I'm pretty sure that you'll break your promise. So I'm thinking of ways to punish you."

I scoffed. "Is seeing me in pain such a pleasure to you?"

She smiled again. And I've never been so happy to see her smile at me before. Which was weird. "Yes, it really is. I have nothing else better to do." Then something on the living room table caught her eye. "Oooo, what's this?"

She grabbed the DVD from the table. "Oh my god, Titanic? This, is like, one of my favorite movies of all time!"

"Really? I rented it so we could watch it. You wanna?"

"Sure! Oh my god I haven't seen this in forever," she said, hugging it like it was the most precious thing in the world.

I smiled a bit. That was quite cute. "I'll go put it on, you make some popcorn."

"Kay!"

So 10 minutes later Yuno and I were sitting on the couch, watching Titanic in the dark. Yuno seemed really happy. She must really like this movie. I praised myself for making the right choice.

Then, something happened.

While Rose was telling Jack that she'd never let go of him, I looked over at Yuno and noticed that her eyes were kinda red…and watery.

"Y-Yah," I said hesitantly. "You're not crying, are you?"

She shook her head and dug her face into her pillow. "N-No."

_Hakuchi, you obviously are._

I scooted closer to her and poked her. "Ay, I didn't rent this movie so that you'd cry. C'mon, man up!"

I thought that'd make her laugh or something but all she did was keep her head buried in the pillow she was holding so I got impatient. I snatched the pillow away from her and she tried to make a grab for it but I threw it across the room.

She kept her head down and sniffled. "Ugh I never should've watched this movie again…I hate it when people see me cry," she said faintly.

"Why?" I asked. "Crying is what makes us human. Why should you be embarrassed?" Then I cupped her face with my hands and brought her eyes up to meet mine.

Then I immediately regretted what I'd just done.

Because then I suddenly had that magnetic connection feeling thingy again from staring into her eyes. They weren't that red. Instead, to me, they were glistening, kind of. Sparkling. Shining. And she just looked so…vulnerable and naïve and…adorable at that moment. Then I noticed how close our faces were.

Oh shit.

NO, NO, NO AMANO YUKITERU SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!

"Whoa, why is it so dark out here?"

At the sound of Nishijima's voice the both of us broke away from each other – me, particularly – and turned away awkwardly

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what were you 2 doing out here in the dark?" Nishijima said with a smile.

"Dude, what does it look like we're doing? We're watching wrestling," I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you're watching WWE then why is Kate Winslet and Leonardo Dicaprio on the TV screen?" Nishijima asked.

"Commercials," I fibbed.

Nishijima nodded at me. "Yeahhh, let's just go with that for now," he said somewhat sarcastically. Then he went to his room.

Yuno yawned. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." Then she looked at me, somewhat awkwardly. Had she felt it too? "Thanks,Yukkii. I really appreciate what you did for me today. Even though it was barely anything."

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked.

She sighed and shook her head. "Nope. Consider yourself lucky that I'm forgiving you so easily, Amano Yukiteru-kun." Then she went off to her room.

She called me ….KUN. I can't believe she called me KUN. O.O

For some reason, I was so overly ecstatic at hearing those words coming out from her mouth that I wanted to run around the room in happiness. But, of course, I couldn't do that. So I jumped up and down on the couch instead.

And I also had the best sleep that night, for some weird reason.

A/N:trying to update as much as i can hehehehe :)


	14. Chapter 13

Yuno's POV:

I woke up early and went to school that following day and people were still talking about how Yukkii from Mirai Nikki had made an appearance at school last Friday. I didn't really want to tell my classmates that I actually knew him personally though. That's just another set of drama that I didn't need.

So after school ended I walked home and headed into my room. Mirai Nikki wasn't home. Probably out with schedules or whatever. I finished my homework quickly and went into the kitchen to get a snack. Then I saw a magazine left open out on the counter which read:

JPOP Idol Couple Battle!

You guys voted and here are the results!

Kousaka and Hinata

38%

Yukiteru & Mao

62%

Wow! So it looks like Mirai Nikki's adorable 1st Yukiteru and XFD's cute vocalist Mao wins this round! Eye smile couple Koun!

Vote the next batch of couples online for our next issue!

I felt my heart drop again. It was doing this a lot lately. But as I stared at the picture of Yukkii and Mao, the more interested I was as to how he felt about her. Did they like each other like that? Or were they just friends?

And as for Kousaka, I was also determined to find out who this "Hinata" was and why she was so close to his face. I mean, how could my bestest friend since I'd come here not tell me about this? Aish, Hontoni.

So I ripped out the magazine article and that was when it'd occurred to me: who'd been looking at it before I came home?

Had it been Yukkii?

Ugh, probably.

He clearly enjoys hanging out with her than me anyways. Go figure.

Suddenly the front door opened and I quickly shut the magazine close.

"What are you doing?" Yukkii asked, looking at me weirdly.

"N-Nothing."

"Surrreee," Yukkii said sarcastically.

I swallowed hard in nervousness, preparing to ask him the inevitable. "Hey Yukkii."

He was looking through the fridge for something to eat. "What?"

"Are you and Mao…dating?" I asked hesitantly.

I felt the air around us grow awkward as Yukkii kept his head in the fridge.

"Yah! Are you going to answer or continue to freeze your gigantic head?" I asked, impatient.

Yukkii blinked and slowly closed the fridge door. He turned around and asked in a small, quail voice, "Why are you asking?"

I knew he was going to say this, so I replied, "Well, because you guys are coupled up together a lot…and I wonder if you guys are real. That's all."

Yukkii sighed and sat down at the dining room table. "Sit down, suitcase girl."

I did as I was told, and sat across from him, folding my hands in my lap.

"Do you know how Mao and I met, Yuno?" Yukkii asked me.

I looked at him. "If I knew then why would I be asking you you big dummy?"

"Oh yeah…well, ANYWAYS," he continued, "We met a couple of years ago, I think when I was 12 and she was 11? She's been at Seoul for a while. Probably much longer than me. But when I first saw her she was crying by the bus stop. So I asked her why and she kept crying. So I stayed there with her until she stopped and she ended up telling me how everything in her life was going wrong. Her parents fighting, her desire to debut, and how a bird had pooped on her that day too." Yukkii chuckled. "Her crying had left a deep impression on me and I felt like I needed to take care of her. And slowly, we became best friends."

"D-do you…," I paused, hesitating. "Do you like her?"

Yukkii didn't say anything as he thought about it. "I think at one point I did…"

"Do you still do?"

Yukkii looked down at his hands. "Maybe…I'm not sure anymore…"

I nodded. "Oh…I see…"

Yukkii leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Yup. So that's where Maokkii came from. Whatever that is. Personally, I think Yukkao sounds so much better."

I laughed a bit, just trying to fit it in.

"Anyways, I might need you at my variety show recording today. So go get changed," Yukkii ordered.

I nodded and headed into my room to get changed. Then I started thinking about what Yukkii would say if someone were to ever ask about me and him.

Would he say, "Oh, she's just this nagging bitch whom I'd found in my suitcase who threw away my iPod and half of my graphic T-shirts."

Compared to the story about how he'd met me, his and Mao's story sounded so much prettier. And, idk, realistic? But even our first impressions of one another proved to me even more that I will never compare to Yukkii's precious Mao.

And with that, I pushed it out of my mind, and accompanied Yukkii to his variety show recording.


	15. Chapter 14

Although, I couldn't forget about Yukkii and Mao for long. It turns out, Mao was also at Yukkii's variety show recording, a show called Star Studio. It was quite amusing to watch actually. The people there were very talented and I enjoyed watching them.

All I did was stand behind the cameras though, of course. While Yukkii and Mao were sitting next to each other, all comfy. Then Kurusu dressed as a ghost scared her and she dug her head into Yukkii's lap. He smiled and laughed.

Ugh. I seriously didn't need to watch this. Thinking that Yukkii wouldn't need me since he was recording, I walked out of the building and away from the scene that was kinda burning my eyes.

Then I came back an hour later and found out that the recording had ended. Where did Yukkii go?

So I went straight back to the dorm and came home to a super duper angry Yukkii.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" he barked.

I bit my lip, looking around frantically. "U-Um…uh…"

"Do you know how lonely I was after the recording? I had to wait for the van to pick me up all by myself!"

I looked at him, not giving a fuck. "You had Mao."

"Yeah, but she went home early." Yukkii went over and threw himself onto the couch, rubbing his tired face with his hands. "Ugh I'm exhausted."

I went over and sat down at the edge of the couch a couple of inches away from his feet.

"Idol life must be hard, huh?" I said.

Yukkii blew out the air from his cheeks. "No kidding. God, the couch is so uncomfortable. Where's a pillow?"

I grabbed one by me and stuck it out to him. "Here."

Yukkii sat up and took it. But instead of going back to his place on the other side of the couch he scooted over to where I was sitting and put the pillow on my lap.

"Y-Yukkii, what are you doing?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

Yukkii yawned and just simply said, "I'm tired. Lemme go to sleep."

But before I could argue Yukkii had already drifted off to dreamland and I heard his breathing grow soft and steady. With his head on the pillow on my lap, I had nowhere to go. I had no choice but to stay where I was. Yukkii looked so peaceful and serene sleeping like that. For some reason I didn't want to wake him up and make him go to his room.

So I sat there as Amano Yukiteru slept on my lap, and I found myself staring at his face. That was when I realized how attractive he actually looked. And how much he's helped me since my run away from home. I owed him more than my life. If it weren't for him I'd probably still be in my dad's care, being ordered around and having fights with him every night. But I did miss my dad. I wonder when I could go back.

But in the meantime I stared at Yukkii's beautiful sleeping face one last time, smiling to myself, before closing my eyes myself as I propped my elbow onto the couch's end. Soon, I'd fallen asleep as well.


	16. Chapter 15

"WHOOOAAA, what's going on here?"

I stirred awake and opened my sleepy eyes to Nishijima and Akise peering down at me.

Yukkii was starting to wake up too but he kept his head on the pillow on my lap, clearly still exhausted.

"So they spent the night together, I see," Akise snickered.

I was still too tired to say anything or argue so I closed my eyes and tuned them out.

"Yuno...," Yukkii lazily mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm hungry. Go make me breakfast."

"No, I'm tired," I murmured.

"Yuno I'm hungryyyy!" he whined.

"Shut up! I'm trying to go back to sleep!"

"I'M HUNGRRRYYYYY!"

"UGH! FINE!"

I abruptly got up which caused Yukkii's head to slam onto the couch.

"Ow!"

"Ugh." I lazily went over to the kitchen and decided to whip up whatever I could.

That bastard.

I was just as tired as he was.

Yuki's POV:

I hid behind the couch as I watched Yuno with her back turned to me, making breakfast.

And for some reason, I started smiling.

Like a complete goofball.

"Ooooo Yukiteru-kun what are you staring at?" Nishijima cooed.

I looked away, not even realizing that I'd been staring until now.

"N-Nothing."

"Why are you stuttering?" Akise asked.

"I-I'm not stuttering!"

"OH yes you are!" Nishijima pinched my cheeks.

"Shut up!"

One day Manager Onii-chan announced that Mirai Nikki, XFD, and some others were invited to this company party hosted by a couple of entertainment agencies including MF. It was a chance for all CEOs to talk about what next step is needed to be made in the Jpop scene and to keep the Hallyu wave consistent. Or something like that.

But I'm pretty sure it was mainly for other artists to mingle around with each other. A news worthy scandal hasn't happened in a while.

"Yuki-kun, do you want to be my date?" Mao had asked me.

I smiled at her. "Of course. Aren't I always? We're going to look great together."

"We sure will! I have the perfect outfit planned out." She grinned.

"Great. I'll see you tonight then."

"See you Yukiteru-kunn!"

Yuno's POV:

After the meeting Yukkii had with MF, I followed him out to Mirai Nikki's van.

"So what was that all about?" I asked.

"There's a party tonight. Tons of idols are coming," he replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And I'm taking Mao as my date, so make sure to have my tux dry cleaned and shoes polished."

My heart dropped.

Again.

For the umpteenth time.

"M-Mao?" I managed.

"Yeah." Yukkii looked at me. "So make sure to have those tasks done by tonight."

"A-Alright." I looked away, kind of embarrassed. Then I was suddenly reminded of my existence to him: an assistant. Just a normal girl whom he'd found in his suitcase. No one special at all.

_She was Mao, of course she'd be his date. What else had I expected?_

"Damn it, I left my jacket in the office. Yuno can you go get it?" Yukkii asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yes, boss."

Then I hurried inside and went to the office, where I bumped into Kousaka.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?" Kousaka asked with a bright smile.

"Getting Yukkii's jacket," I said.

"Still working for him huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sadly, yes."

Kousaka laughed. "Well, if you haven't heard, there's a party tonight."

I was reminded of freaking Maokkii again. "Yeah, I've heard."

"So I was wondering…" Kousaka paused and looked at me. "You wanna be my date?"

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Really? ME?" Then I crossed my arms. "But wait, what about that Hinata girl?"

Kousaka laughed again. "So you've heard."

"Yes! Kawai hito aka best friend, why didn't you tell me?!" I said.

"There was nothing to tell, she's just a friend. It was all for publicity she doesn't even like me!" Kousaka said.

I pouted, not looking at him.

"C'mon, best friend, don't be mad." Kousaka playfully nudged my shoulder. "So be my date, will you?"

I sighed. "How can I say no to my best friend?"

So I grabbed Yukkii's jacket and went back to the dorm. Then I prepared Yukkii's outfit just like he'd told me too while contemplating on what I should wear. I had no dresses, let alone a pretty one.

Yukkii did look good in that tux though. That night when he preparing to leave for the party, I couldn't stop staring at him. Then I started to realize how much I'd wanted to be the one standing next to him tonight, not Mao. But I knew that no way in hell was that going to happen. I could never compare to her.

Mirai Nikki crowded in front of the mirror, all fixing their hair.

"You gonna be alright here by yourself, Yuno?" Kurusu asked me.

I nodded. I hadn't told them about Kikwang. "Yeah don't worry about me."

"Kay, we'll be home a little late so sleep early," Tsubaki said as they all went out the door.

I waved. "Bye guys."

Yukkii gave me one last look before leaving. And I swear that I felt my heart skip a beat. "Yah, don't set the dorm on fire or anywhere alright?"

I made a face. "Why are you still here? Go already."

Yukkii rolled his eyes and closed the door to the dorm.

Then I got to work.

I was like Cinderella almost, wanting to go the royal ball but having nothing to wear. I hadn't bought one dress at the thrift store and when Kousaka appeared on the front steps of the dorm in a dashing tuxedo, I was still in my rags.

"Where's your dress?" Kousaka asked me.

"I don't have one," I replied quietly.

Kousaka looked at me from head to toe then took my hand. "C'mon, let's go."

"To the party? But I'm wearing rags," I said.

"By then you'll look stunning, trust me." Kousaka smiled. "It's time to go to the royal ball, Cinderella."


	17. Chapter 16

Yuki's POV:

I proudly walked into the party with Mao's arm clung around mine. Everyone stared at us in envy as we walked across the brightly lit room, bowing to seniors along the way.

"We're the best couple here Yuki-kun," Mao remarked in her stunning pink dress.

"Yeah, I guess we are. People keep staring and we match perfectly," I replied with a smile.

Then suddenly, the doors to the ballroom opened and everyone's attention was suddenly directed to them instead of me and Mao. I looked over at who everyone was staring at, puzzled.

At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. No way was everyone staring at Kousaka and his date, no way.

Speaking of his date, I wondered who she was. She was definitely beautiful, with her long, waist long pink hair and her short petite white sequined dress.

She looked like an angel.

And she wasn't wearing too much makeup either. She looked like a flawless, natural, beautiful angel sent from above.

And I wondered who she was. Who was this girl whom was making me feel THIS attracted to her?

I had to find out.

So I ditched Mao and walked up to Kousaka and his little date. Oh god, she was with Kousaka. Why is it always him?!

"Kousaka-kun," I said to him.

He and his date had been laughing and smiling about something before I'd come.

"Yes?" Kousaka asked.

"Who is she?" I asked, pointing to his date.

"Her?" Kousaka grinned at me. "Well, she's my date, of course."

"Psh, I know that! I meant, who is she? In an upcoming idol group getting ready to debut, or an actress from a drama, or-

"No, she's none of those things, Yukiteru. She's not famous. Actually, I think you know her pretty well, maybe even better than me," Kousaka replied.

I looked at him like 'what the fuck were you talking about?' But it wasn't until his date and I actually met eyes when I realized what he was talking about.

My eyes widened and I felt my mouth drop in surprise.

"Yuno?!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, who else would it be?"

I couldn't believe it. I seriously couldn't. This angelic girl standing in front of me with her hair and makeup was…

GASAI YUNO…..?

"Yuki-kunn, why'd you run off like that?" Mao said, coming over and clinging onto my arm again.

I ignored her, still trying to process all of this. Worst thing was, the angel in front of me was Kousaka's date.

Not mine.

"Yah, how did you get to be Kousaka's date in the first place?" I asked her, trying not to stare at her too much.

"He just asked me," she replied.

"When?"

She crossed her arms. "When you asked me to go back and get your jacket this morning."

I suddenly felt very stupid. Not only was Yuno in Kousaka's arms right now, but I'd practically set her up for it. Orokana!

"Yukiteru-kun, people are starting to dance," Mao said to me, pulling me towards her.

"C'mon Yuno-chan, let's dance," Kousaka said to Yuno.

She smiled. "Sure."

So Mao dragged me to dance right alongside Yuno and Kousaka but I paid no attention to her because I was seriously too busy staring at Yuno. I never knew that she could look like that. I never knew how beautiful she was. I never knew how great she looked in a dress. And I never knew how much mixed feelings I'd feel staring at her like this.

ARGGGG THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE KOUSAKA'S DATE?! I KNEW HER FIRST!

Of course, some people around us were also wondering who she was. But all Kousaka said was, "She's a trainee whom I've known since I was little."

That liar.

But then again, I probably would've said the same thing.

IF SHE WAS MY FUCKING DATE.

"Kay guys, ready for the dance battle?" some DJ said.

"YEAHHH!" the whole crowd of idols said.

So in the beginning a couple of girls like Aichi and Kisuka went onto the dance floor, showing what they've got. Along with other dancers like Chao from 8AMP and Misuki from THIRTEET. (A/N: These names are Fanmade! )

Then Kousaka jumped in.

And while he was dancing with all of those hip thrusts and shit Yuno had been cheering him on the whole time, going, "Go Kousaka-kun, go!"

What the fuck, she never calls ME KUN A LOT?!

So I barged in there and showed Yuno how much of a good dancer I was too. He and I danced alongside each other, trying to beat the other out. But then Kousaka did a back flip and I knew that I'd lost.

People cheered for him and he went over to hug Yuno.

I felt myself grow even angrier.

"It's okay Yukiteru-kun, you did great," Mao was saying.

But I was too busy looking over at Yuno, with that man whore, Kousaka.

That should be me.

I probably couldn't even describe how happy I was when the party ended and everyone was starting to leave.

"Yuno, let's go home," I said.

"But Kousaka-kun said that he could drive me home," she replied.

"Well who cares about him? C'mon, you're coming with us," I grabbed her wrist and dragged her away.

"Dude, chill out. I can take her home no problem," Kousaka said, grabbing Yuno's other wrist.

I glared at him. "I said, she's coming with me." Then I tugged on Yuno's arm a little harder and pulled her over to Mirai Nikki's van.

"Bye Kousaka-kun!" Yuno said, still resisting a bit.

Kousaka waved and went back inside.

When he was gone, that's when she blew up.

"What the fuck Yukkii!" she flung her wrist out of my grasp. "You just couldn't let me be a princess for one night, could you?"

We were in the van now, and I kept my eyes out the window. The other Mirai Nikki members were either too drunk or exhausted to do anything.

"You know, I was having one of the best nights in a long time. Kousaka-kun's so good to me. He buys me lunch, and he's always there for me; he does things that you'll probably never do for me in my entire life. So why couldn't you've just-

Then before I knew it I'd grabbed her and pulled her to me, crushing my lips on top of hers.

It'd been brief, and I'd only done it to shut her up. She just looked so…so damn beautiful sitting there that I just couldn't help it. It was out of pure instinct.

But when she abruptly pulled away I knew that I'd made a mistake. Ugh! Why did she have to look so pretty right now?!

"What the fuck you!" Yuno slapped my cheek and I backed away in pain. "That was my first kiss!"

"Owww! Hakuchi! It was mine too!" I said, rubbing the spot where she'd slapped me. "I only kissed you to shut you up."

She didn't respond, but instead brought her hand up to her lips, mumbling a bunch of cuss words.

But she didn't know how much I resisted myself at that time.

Resisting myself to kiss her just one more time.

_**A/N:**_hehehe hope you guys liked those 2 chapters :3


	18. Chapter 17

Mao's POV:

Wow.

Really?

He just left the party, without even taking a second glance at me? Who does he think I am?!

"Mao, where's Yukiteru?" Hinata asked me.

I shrugged, growing angrier by the second. Who the hell was that girl? She was clearly Kousaka's date too, why did Yuki-kun have to freakin' run up to her and ditch me like that?!

Wait, was she that little assistant of his? The one who forgot to bring Yuki-kun and me our drinks? Hmm…

I don't know what their relationship with each other is, but I still couldn't get that expression of Yuki's out of my mind. The way he looked at her was like she was an angel bestowed upon the Earth. Like she was the most precious thing to him.

And no matter what it takes, I'm never going to let him look at another girl like that again. If it's going to be anybody he's looking at that way, it's going to be me.

Yuki's POV:

I couldn't sleep.

What's worse was that the following morning I was STILL feeling all confused and fluttery.

Fuck. WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME?!

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to grab myself a bowl of cereal. Hm, where was Yuno?

Then I realized that it was Monday and she was probably at school.

Ugh. Why does she have to go to school? She's gonna turn 14 soon anyways .

So I headed off to my schedules with Mirai Nikki and such, the normal routine. We went on Okazi and I greeted Akise and Nishijima. It was fun hanging out with them and then it got to the topic about ideal types. The older dudes went first, of course, while I contemplated on what to say. Was I supposed to call her a sunflower like I did that one time before? Loyal to me? But I had the urge to say: a girl who cooks well, looks like an angel in a simple white dress, knows how to control me, and the one who came out from my suitcase.

Kay, wait, maybe not the last part.

SHIT, WHAT WAS I THINKING?!

No way is that nagging freak my ideal type. No way jose. NO. I cannot be thinking like this…

I mentally slapped myself. "Aish, what's wrong with you Amano Yukiteru? Seeing her all dressed up and prettily makes you feel THIS flustered?" I thought. I calmed myself down and said, "Just watch. You'll come home, see her in those rags again, and all of this will be OVER."

So when my turn came around all I said was something normal: "A girl who's kind and pretty and is good with my parents."

Akise and Nishijima smiled and awed like they normally would and after the radio show ended we were all dismissed.

Upon returning back to the dorm, I found myself anticipating seeing Yuno since I haven't even seen a glimpse of her all day. But we were coming back quite late, so she was probably asleep or something.

Kurusu unlocked the password to the dorm and I practically barged in through, seeing the entire dorm in darkness.

For some reason, I was disappointed.

But anyways, I went inside and headed over to my room to get changed for bed.

As I stared at the ceiling in my bedroom I couldn't help but think about Yuno. I hadn't seen her all day. Was she doing okay?

So without thinking I got out of bed and headed over to Yuno's room. I know I'd told her that I wouldn't ever go in her room again, but I just couldn't help it. I just HAD to see her. And she's sleeping so it's not like she'll know anyways.

I opened the door to her room as quietly as I could and saw her sleeping on her desk, with a textbook still open and with her head resting on her folded arms.

Awww, she must've fallen asleep while studying…

Her hair was in a ponytail, she wasn't wearing a dress or anything, and yet I still felt that bubbly feeling in my stomach. Ugh, I wonder when it was gonna go away.

Being the overly nice person I was, I carefully carried her onto her bed and tucked her in, pulling the blankets up to her chin. I felt quite accomplished, actually. I'm such a good person ^^

I stared at Yuno's sleeping face for a while longer before returning back to my room, more than satisfied with what I'd done. If it weren't for me, she would've had to spend one night uncomfortably sleeping at her desk. I'd only gone in there to help her out, to do a good deed. Right?

But then again I felt really happy when I rested my head onto my pillow. And I seemed to fall asleep much easier too. Hm…I wonder why O_o

_**A/N:**___LOL Yukiteru's just too clueless for words x) :D Now we're going to start on Kyushu Island Jaunt! Ugh, I won't be updating that much. I have to do somethings. But I'll update soon!


	19. Chapter 18

**Kyushu Island Jaunt: Part 1**

Yuno's POV:

So one day Yukkii tells me that Mirai Nikki's having a photo shoot thingy on Kyushu Island and is forcing me to go because he might need some "assistance" during the trip. Actually, I'm pretty sure that he's just lonely and needs some company.

Because of the photo shoot, I had to excuse myself from school for 3 days. Classmates wondered why and all I said was, "I'm going on vacation." Sort of…

Except 3 days on Kyushu Island with Yukkii doesn't really seem like a vacation to me :P

"Yah, walk faster, people are starting to recognize me!" Yukkii hissed in his Beanie and sunglasses as I followed him across the airport.

"You expect to go even faster while forcing me to carry 5 of your humungous suitcases?" I asked sarcastically. "Aish. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You threw away my Android, that's what. Speaking of which, you haven't even bought back for me yet. So until then, don't expect life to be easy," Yukkii said, obviously enjoying my pain and suffering. "No, Gake!"

I sighed and continued to drag Yukkii's suitcases and bags along after him until we got to the luggage carousal where I departed it. Then I followed Yukkii onto the plane to Kyushu Island where the other members were waiting. But the Mirai Nikki members weren't the only ones on the private plane.

Mao was also on it.

"Yuki-kun!" Mao cried as she ran over and jumped into his arms.

Yukkii blinked, surprised. I wanted to throw up. "Mao? What are you doing here?" Yukkii asked her.

"I came to watch your photo shoot Yuki-kun!" she said with that eye smile of hers. "XFD is on a short break right now so I thought that I'd accompany you to Kyushu Island. I haven't been there myself in the longest time. Remember when we went together when we were trainees?"

Ugh, they went on vacations together? Yuck. (Lol)

Not wanting to hear anymore of this, I went over and sat next to Nishijima and Akise-kun. They always talked about interesting things.

"But, what is she doing here?" Mao asked Yukkii.

"She's my assistant. So of course she has to come," Yukkii replied.

Yeah, no shit.

I put on my headphones and tried to zone out throughout most of the flight by reading a magazine and trying to sleep and stuff. But Mao had somehow landed herself a seat on the plane next to Yukkii and was practically cuddling with him even though he was trying to focus on the instructions for the upcoming schedule.

So I was super ecstatic when the plane landed. I was even more ecstatic when we got to the hotel, where I could finally rest. Mirai Nikki's manager got the room keys and the 7 – I mean 8, since freaking Sulli was here – of us headed up the elevators.

"Kay, so me, Kurusu, and Akise will share one room. Nishijima, Tsubaki, and Yukkii, share the other. Mao, you've rented your own room right? So I shouldn't have to worry about you," the manager said.

"Wait, what about Yuno? Tsubaki asked.

"Oh yeah. Gasai-san are you comfortable with sharing a room with men or would you like to rent your own room? You're going to have to pay for it though," the manager replied.

Yuno's Mind: Okay, fine. But Tsubaki is a girl too you manager knit-wit!

I thought about it. "Erm…um…"

"Forget it." Yukkii suddenly pulled me over to his side. "She'll be staying with me."

Wait, what the fuck was Amano Yuk-jerk talking about? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mao's mouth drop.

"So you don't have to worry about her, Tsubaki-san. I'll take care of her expenses," Yukkii finished.

"Wahhh, look at that, the Kanemasu's finally taking some responsibility," Nishijima and Akise snickered.

Suddenly, Mao snapped.

"Yuki-kun," she said sharply.

All of our heads turned to her.

"It's okay. She can stay with me in my room," she continued. "We can share. Or I can rent her a room. But she can't stay with you." Then she glared at me.

Glared.

AT ME. O_O

Yukkii looked at her. "Why can't she? I'm not some pervert or anything."

"No, it's just that I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and-

"It's fine," Yukkii interrupted. "It won't be uncomfortable at all. I mean, 99% of the time I do consider her as one of the guys, so it's no big deal. Go rest, Mao-chan. You seem tired."

And before she could argue any further Yukkii pulled me away from the group and dragged Nishijima and Tsubaki along with him.

"Yah! I don't wanna share a room with you!" I hissed when we were out of ear shot.

"Psh, do you really have a choice? Mao's really picky when it comes to roommates. She has many necessities so it'll be a pain to room with her. I did you a favor," Yukkii replied.

"Some favor," I murmured.

We went into the hotel room and put our stuff away. Then we all headed out to where Mirai Nikki was supposed to be doing their photo shoot. It was a forest-like area, with a lot of trees and weeds and bushes. There was one path and was probably used as a hiking trail for hikers and campers or whatever.

"Hold my jacket," Yukkii commanded. "And don't go wandering around the woods, okay? There are so many trees that look the same that a person like you would get lost out here and die. So stay on the path and don't create any more drama."

"Yes boss," I said dully.

I stood behind the cameras and watched as Mirai Nikki went on with their photo shoot. It was kind of weird because I was in no mood to watch Yukkii "cooly" pose at the camera. So I broke away from the photo shoot and took a walk around. I was staying on the dirt path like Yukkii had told me to and looked at all the cool animals and trees. If only I had a camera. And a phone, too. That'd be nice.

I wandered around, thinking about thoughts like these, when suddenly I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Yuno!"

I turned around and saw Mao running up to me. What was she doing here?

"Hey Mao," I said. "What's up?"

"Oh, just checking out the scenery," she said with a cheerful smile. She was carrying a smoothie and was going to drink it when she looked at me. "Want a sip?"

Now I definitely wasn't going to pass up free food so I nodded. "Sure! Thanks."

So I drank the smoothie and gave it back to Mao. Suddenly, I started feeling kind of lightheaded. Then I started feeling sleepy and dizzy.

"W-What's going on?" I asked, feeling myself losing my balance and stumbling to the ground.

"Yuno-chan, are you okay?" Mao asked.

"I-I…don't…" But I didn't even get to finish as everything finally turned black.

When I woke up I was no longer on the path and Mao was no longer with me. No, instead, I was lying in the middle of the woods, surrounded by a bunch of trees that looked the same. I walked around a bit, wondering where I was and trying to find the path that Yukkii told me to stay on. But I felt like I was going around in circles. And then after minutes of walking around, leading to nowhere, I came to the conclusion that I was lost.

My heart raced faster in nervousness. And for some reason I started calling out his name.

"Yukkii!" I yelled. "Yukkii!"

But there was no reply, so I wandered around some more, calling out, "Tsubaki-san! Nishijima-kun! Akise-kun! Keigo Kurusu!"

Still no reply. And then I started to wonder: how will I ever get out of here?

**A/N:****finally, some drama! LOL i'm watching secret garden right now :3 helped me come up with the idea for this chapter ahaha xD **


	20. Chapter 19

**Kyushu Island Jaunt: Part 2**

Yuki's POV:

The photo shoot was over for the day so I broke away from the group to go get my jacket back from Yuno. Problem was, she was nowhere to be seen. Figuring that she'd gone off to the bathroom or something, I went back to where the members were.

"Yuki-kun!"

I turned around. "Oh, hey Mao!"

"Wanna go get lunch together?" she asked me.

I looked at the time: 3pm.

"Um, isn't a little late to get lunch?" I laughed.

"Oh! Well then, let's get Linner?" she said with a smile.

I laughed again. "Sure. Why not? Let's go."

Mao and I grabbed some lunch and headed out to the sandy, beachy part of Kyushu Island. It was nice to just eat my sub and drink my soda on the calm, relaxing beach with a normal, non-naggy girl. This was the life. Although, I was wondering where Yuno was…

Mao and I walked around the beaches and played in the water for a while before going back to the hotel where everyone else was.

Akise glared at me and Mao from head to toe as we came in together. He clucked his tongue in acknowledgement and said, "Where's Yuno?"

My eyes widened. "She hasn't come back yet?"

Suddenly, Mao broke away from my side and dashed out the hotel lobby. I ran after her and said, "Mao, wait!" But before I knew it, she'd disappeared.

Mao's POV:

Oh no.

Oh my god. How could I've forgotten?!

I ran back to where I'd left Yuno in the woods but to my dismay, she was gone. The sleeping drug must've worn off and she must've wandered off while I was having fun with Yuki.

Oh god I was in some deep shit now.

But the girl has a brain, right? She's pretty smart, isn't she? Doesn't she know how to find her way back? But then again, if she did, wouldn't she be back by now?

I ran back to the hotel. Shit, it wasn't supposed to go this far. I'd only wanted her away from Yuki-kun long enough so I could spend some much needed quality time with him. I'd never meant for her to get lost. Shit, what if she got kidnapped by some psycho or something?

But then again, if she'd never butted into me and Yuki-kun's relationship, then I wouldn't have needed to construct this plan in the first place.

Yuki's POV:

I paced back and forth about the hotel lobby, thinking about where Yuno could be. God dammit, I told her not to wander around!

Mao came running back panting. "I couldn't find her," she said.

"Where did you last see her?" Nishijima asked her.

"In the woods, by the dirt path. I greeted her then left to find you. Oh Yuki-kun! I should've gone with her!" Mao said.

"It's okay Mao. No one knew that she was going to be this big of an airhead and get herself lost like this," I replied. "Now lemme think."

I looked outside and realized that it was getting dark. If I didn't act soon, it'll get harder and harder to find her.

"I called her room," Tsubaki said. "She's not there."

"Shit," I said. "C'mon guys, let's split up. We have to find her before it gets too dark."

So we all split up and looked all around Kyushu Island. Nishijima took beaches, Akise took shops, Tsubaki took the restaurants, Kurusu took the other hotels, and I took the woods while Mao stayed back at the hotel in case she came back.

"Yuno! Yuno!" I cried out as I walked along the dirt path. "Yuno! Are you out there? Yuno!"

Then I heard a howl in the distance.

Shit, now I was really starting to get scared. What if she got eaten by a pack of wolverines? What if she was raped and murdered? Shit, what if she fell off a cliff? Aish, I should stop thinking about thoughts like these. It was making me even more worried than I already was. (A/N: Awww! Yuki cares. )

"Yuno! Yuno!" I continued to call out her name but heard no reply.

I got off the trail and walked a bit further into the woods, and that was when I saw something: a piece of red fabric hanging off of a bush. I made it out to be part of the red jacket Yuno was wearing this morning. SHIT WHAT IF SHE REALLY WAS EATEN BY WOLVES?!

But wait, the fabric was tied to the bush. Was it a signal of some sort?

So I walked a bit further ahead of the bush and came across a piece of red fabric on another bush. There were about 4 more of the same marks ahead and I followed them all. But Yuno was still nowhere in sight.

"Yuno! Gasai Yuno!" I called out again as loud as I could.

Then, finally, I heard a response.

"Y-Yukkii?"

I whirled around to find no other than Yuno standing there while holding her ripped jacket in her hand.

"Yuno?"

She smiled. "Yukkii!" Then she ran up and hugged me.

Hugged me.

Hugged me.

Hugged me.

She was hugging me!

Holy shit!

Her arms were wrapped around my waist and her head was dug into my chest. "You came you came you came!" she was saying.

What the fuck was I supposed to do?!

I started fiddling around with my hands, wondering what to do with them but it was too late. Yuno had already let go and she was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Did you bring any food?" she asked me.

"Is food all you can think about right now?" I asked her.

Her smile faded. "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you call me or something?" I asked her.

"Because I don't have a phone," she replied.

"Well then why didn't you go buy one?"

"Because I don't have money!"

"Why don't you have money?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME MY PAYCHECK YET!"

I paused. Oh yeah. That's right…

"Exactly," she murmured.

"Well do you know how worried I was anyways? God, and I told you to not go off the path either! I told you so!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Well I did stay on the path! It's just that…when I woke up, I wasn't on it anymore."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Didn't you see Mao?"

"Yeah. And she offered me a sip of her smoothie. I drank it, started feeling dizzy, and then when I came to I was out here, in the middle of nowhere," she said.

"Mao don't make up stories," I said.

"I'm not."

"I know Mao, okay? And you're making it sound like she drugged you and dragged you to the middle of nowhere on purpose. Maybe you'd just hit your head and dreamed it. Have you ever thought of that?" I asked her.

She licked her lips and thought about it. "But I can still taste the smoothie on my lips."

"Well all I know is that Mao has nothing to do with you getting lost. If you wanna blame it on somebody, blame it on Kurusu or something. Not someone like Mao," I said.

She scoffed. "So are you calling me a liar? Are you choosing to believe whatever Mao told you over my side of the story?"

"Yes, and yes. And you have no side. Mao didn't do anything."

"Why are you so sure, huh? Is it only because you've known her longer? Is it because I'm still a complete stranger to you?" she asked me.

"Y-You're not-

"Ugh, whatever. I should've known better than to trust you, Amano Yukiteru." Then she walked off.

A/N: Yukiteru has found Yuno! What just happened?


	21. Chapter 20

**Kyushu Island Jaunt: Part 3**

Yuno's POV:

"Yah, where are you going? You don't even know the way out!" Yukkii cried after me.

"Shut up. I don't wanna see your ugly face."

"Yah! Wait up! Why are you walking so fast?!" Yukkii said, skipping over.

"Get lost," I said. "I'll find my way out here by myself."

"YAH! You're going the wrong way!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly, we saw a couple of wild dogs step in front of us. It was about a pack of 5, and they were growling at us. Since it was getting dark, their eyes looked bright yellow as they glared at us.

Shit.

"Y-Yuno," Yukkii stammered.

"W-What?" I asked, just as shaky.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yukkii asked me quietly.

I nodded. "Y-Yeah."

We looked at each other.

"RUNNNNN!"

Yukkii and I dashed out of there, and the wild dogs were right on our tails, barking and yapping and trying to bite and take us down.

"Yukkii!" I cried.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"DA FUCK?!"

"I just wanna tell you that before we die," I stated.

"YAH! We're not going to die! I'm Amano Yukiteru for god's sake!"

"Well we can't outrun wild dogs! And now we're probably more lost than-AHHH!"

One of the dogs had managed to grab my pants with its teeth and was clinging onto me. I ran faster, trying to shake it off but it wouldn't budge.

"YAH! Yukkii! Do something!" I said.

Yukkii hesitated and kicked the dog, sending it yelping off. With my leg free from the wild dog now, the 2 of us continued to run, but not before we were stopped by a dead end:

A cliff.

And before Yukkii and I could stop, we'd noticed it too late. The both of us had already stepped over it, now falling into whatever was below. I'd half expected to die from a hard, rocky impact or something. But instead, it was a wet impact.

I was being enclosed by water, and I realized that there was probably a waterfall above. So I swam to the surface.

When I went to grasp for air I looked around and found Yukkii nowhere in sight.

"Yukkii? Yukkii!?"

No answer.

I dove back down and found him floating down below unconscious.

Shit!

I swam after him and pulled him up, using every ounce of strength I had. Then I dragged him to shore, exhausted.

"Yukkii, Yukkii, wake up," I said while grasping for air.

When he didn't answer I started getting scared. I thought about giving him CPR but was more scared about how I'd feel when our lips touched.

But then again, I was saving his life, I shouldn't be wasting time.

So I brought his head onto the ground and brought my lips to his, trying to get him conscious again.

"Yukkii, c'mon, wake up," I said, pressing on his chest.

Suddenly, he started coughing and I felt myself relax.

"Yukkii! Yukkii, are you okay?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Fuck," he said, rubbing his head.

"Thank god you're alive," I said. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Yeah, I think so…," he said, getting up. "Fuck, my head hurts like hell."

"At least we lost the wild dogs," I replied. "Now how do we get home? It's almost dark."

Yukkii looked around, and then coughed a bit. "Well, um, I don't know."

"Should we just take a look around? Are you well enough to walk?" I asked.

Yukkii nodded as the both of us got up and started to walk the other way. "Don't worry about me. It's really cold though."

"Wow, I should be the one saying that. I don't even have a jacket," I replied.

"Sucks for you!"

"Shut up! Maybe I should've never rescued you in the first place," I said, wiping something off of my lips. What, I didn't know.

"Wait, did you give me CPR?" Yukkii asked me.

I looked at him. "Yes, I did. I think you would've figured that out by now."

"Wait, so that means you…and I…"

"No, we didn't kiss. Our lips just touched," I stated.

"But isn't that a kiss?"

"NO! IT ISN'T!"

"Then what was it then?"

"An honorable act of society. I was saving your life," I declared.

"Yuno," Yukkii said.

"What?"

"You should dress up all prettily again."

I looked at him. "Why?"

Yukkii smiled as he put his hands in his pockets. And I felt my heart skip a beat because I realized it to be the smile that he'd always given Mao. And now he was giving it to me? _"So I can get that feeling again."_

I continued to stare at him, still trying to get over the shock of his smile. "W-What feeling?"

"Well dress up all prettily again and I'll show you that feeling," Yukkii said, poking my cheek.

I sighed. "I doubt I'll ever get to dress that way ever again though. That dress had been courtesy of 8minute's stylist."

"Hm…I see…"

So the 2 of us walked on further, side by side, as night finally took its full approach. Soon, we found the dirt path again and I'd never been so happy in my life. About 30 minutes later Yukkii and I approached the hotel and my legs were aching like crazy. Not to mention that I was still cold and shivering because of how wet I was. But then I looked over at Yukkii and saw that he hadn't been wearing a jacket either. He must've been as cold as I was.

"There you guys are!" manager said when Yukkii and I appeared at the hotel lobby.

"Why are you both wet?" Tsubaki asked.

"Long story," Yukkii said dully.

"Has to do with wild dogs," I added.

"Yuki-kun!"

Then came Mao, running up to us. She looked tired and sweaty, exhausted even.

She ran over and jumped into Yukkii's arms. I awkwardly stood there, suddenly feeling like a 3rd wheel.

"I thought you'd disappeared too!" she was saying.

I rolled my eyes. I suddenly felt a small grudge against her, since I still think that she'd had something to do with my disappearance. I mean, I wasn't dumb. But I wasn't about to make assumptions yet.

Yukkii and Mao stayed in the lobby, talking about who knows what while I went up to the hotel rooms with the other members.

"I don't trust her," Akise was saying after I told him my side of the story.

"Yeah, me neither. Something's up," Tsubaki added.

"I know right?! But apparently Yukkii doesn't believe me and doesn't think that Mao's capable of doing something like that," I replied.

"He's just blinded," Nishijima said. "Only because he thinks Mao's all innocent and sweet."

See? The rest of Mirai Nikki clearly understands me. Unlike that Yuk-jerk _

So I went into the room I was sharing with Tsubaki and Nishijima and took a quick shower. Then the 3 of us played around a bit and watched TV for a while before going to sleep.

I heard the door open quite late into the night, and saw Yukkii come in by himself, still dressed. How long had he'd been hanging out with Mao? He was still wet too. Was she that special to make him delay his shower?

While Yukkii was in the shower I sat up and rested my head on my curled up knees, thinking about him. What "feeling" had he been talking about? I was sleeping on the floor, while Minho was sleeping on the couch and Nishijima and Yukkii were supposed to sleep on the bed together(eww). Tsubaki and Nishijima were already fast asleep.

When I heard the shower stop running I immediately went back down to my original position. Then I heard Yukkii shuffle a few things in his bag or whatever before curling up on the bed with Nishijima, probably all high and fluttery from hanging out with Mao; a feeling that he'll probably never feel with me in his entire life.

A/N: hope you guys liked these updates! I woun't be updating that much in a few days! Haha, CPR is Funny =))


	22. Chapter 21

Kyushu Island Jaunt: Part 4 and Final part of Kyushu Island Jaunt!

Yuno's POV:

The next morning, Mirai Nikki headed out to another shooting venue. This time, it was the beach. I trailed along lifelessly behind them, feeling pretty tired because of how early they'd forced me to wake up.

So I stood behind the cameras again and stood there, bored out of my mind.

I decided to take a walk on the beach. I looked at cool seashells, played around in the water a bit, and just took in the scenery. Who knows when I would be coming here ever again?

When I came back Mirai Nikki was just wrapping up.

"There you are!" Yukkii said. "Thought I'd have to go look for you again."

"I was just walking around the beach," I replied dully.

"Are you going to join us for lunch?" Yukkii asked me.

"Nah."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I don't feel like it," I answered, already starting to walk away. For some reason, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him or to see him. Something about him just made me angry.

"Then what are you going to eat for lunch?" Yukkii asked, running up to me.

I shrugged. "Cup of noodles?"

"But you have no money."

"I'll manage."

I continued to walk away from him and soon he got the message that I didn't want to talk to him. By myself that day, I found an odd job and in exchange got my lunch.

Mirai Nikki was resting at the hotel that afternoon and instead of going into the room where Yukkii was, I decided to hang out in Kurusu and Akise's room instead. Their manager was out doing who knows what and the 3 of us watched TV, read some manga, and did random things.

When Yukkii walked in we were playing a game of cards.

"Hyungs have you seen…" Yukkii paused when he saw me sprawled on the floor with Kurusu and Akise with a deck of cards in my hands.

"What are you doing here?" Yukkii asked me.

I looked at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? Baking a pie?"

"You could've hung out in our room," Yukkii said. "We weren't doing much."

"Of course you weren't," I mumbled.

"Well manager wants us to go to our night photo shoot now," Yukkii said to Kurusu and Akise. "Yuno, come on, let's go."

I threw my cards down like a bitch and followed Yukkii out of the hotel without saying a word.

I knew I was acting bratty. But I had no idea why, or what the reason was. All I knew was that I didn't want to see or talk to Amano Yukiteru right now.

So Mirai Nikki went out to their little night shoot, where they all posed under the street lights and stuff.

"Yuno! Go buy me a drink!" Yukkii said to me as he got his makeup redone by some woman.

"Yes boss," I mumbled, heading over to the nearest convenience store. I bought him a bottle of water and headed back out to give it to him.

"You just bought me water?" Yukkii asked.

"Yeah."

"What? There wasn't any soda or anything?"

I glared at him. "There was. But I didn't want to buy it for you."

"What?! Why?" Yukkii whined.

"Cause I hate you like that," I replied. "Now drink your water."

Yukkii pouted but did as he was told.

After the night shoot everyone headed out for dinner.

"Yuno, you coming?" Tsubaki asked.

I shrugged. "Nahh."

"Why not?" Yukkii asked. "You didn't have lunch with us so you might as well have dinner."

"I don't want to have dinner with you," I said without thinking.

"Oooooo she's mad bro!" Akise said, giggling.

Yukkii put his hands on his hips. "Yah, did I do something wrong? Why are you being such a bitch?"

I glared at him. "Aren't I always a bitch? And why would you care anyways?"

I kicked him in the shin. I seriously couldn't take it anymore.

"Owww!" Yukkii whined, jumping up and down as he clutched his leg. "What the fuck?!"

"If you wanna go eat dinner with someone, why won't you go ask Mao? Huh? Leave me out of it. And aren't I just an assistant? I don't need to be with you 24/7. So just leave me alone." I walked away, not wanting to look at his face any longer.

"Yah! Is this what all of this is about? Are you jealous?" Yukkii asked, hopping after me.

I whirled around. "Why the fuck would I be jealous about an ugly monster like you?! I told you. Just leave me alone. Go eat with Mao, okay?" Then I stomped away. And Yukkii didn't go after me.

I wandered around for a really long time before heading back to the hotel. I contemplated on going into Kurusu and Akise's room but decided against it since all of my stuff was in my room with Yuk-jerk.

He wasn't there, of course. Nishijima and Tsubaki were already fast asleep, just like last night.

I sighed and went to go wash up. I couldn't go to sleep, though. I just sat there with my knees curled up to my chest, chin resting on my kneecaps. Feelings really were a complicated thing.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door to the room. I got up and opened it, wondering who it was.

When I opened the door I found Amano Yukiteru standing there with a beanie and a bag of takeout food in his hand. He held it up to me and motioned for me to take it, not saying a word.

I glared at him again. "I'm not hungry."

Yukkii scoffed. "Liar."

"I'm really not. Give it to Mao or something," I replied.

"No, I bought it for you, not her. Besides, she's on a diet."

"Oh, so now you're getting me fat?"

"You know what I mean! Now take it, my arm's getting tired holding of this."

"But I'm not hungry," I said.

And at that moment, my stomach growled.

Wow.

I have the worse timing ever _

Yukkii looked at me. "So when you're full your stomach growls? C'mon Yuno hurry up and take it. I bought it just for you."

I sighed and reluctantly took it, letting the warm to go bag warm up my cold hands. It smelled really good, too.

I set it on the table and sat down as I took out its contents. Yukkii sat down across from me.

I grabbed the chopsticks and took a bite. I instantly felt revived.

"Satisfied?" Yukkii asked.

"No comment," I said, not looking at him as I continued eating.

"You know, I went around all of Kyushu Island to buy you food. And I went immediately after my shoot ended too but it'd taken me forever to get a ride. Can't wait till I get my driver's license. You should be thankful," Yukkii replied.

I stopped eating. "So you were late because you went around to buy me food?" I asked.

"Yeah, why else would I be?"

"I-I mean, I thought you were hanging out with Mao or something," I said. "Like yesterday."

"Yesterday? I only hung out with her in the hotel lobby for like 5 minutes before I left."

"Left?"

"Yeah. Manager wanted to talk to me about a few things regarding the shoot and we lost track of time." Yukkii raised a brow. "Wait. You thought I'd spent the whole night hanging out with Mao?"

I started eating faster. "N-No."

"You were jealous weren't you? That's why you were acting like such a bitch today!" Yukkii clapped. "Now it all makes sense!"

I put down my chopsticks. "I was not jealous you conceited jerk! I just felt sick, that's all."

"Psh, yeah right!" Yukkii laughed and ruffled my hair. "You little liar."

"Shut up!" I said.

Yukkii laughed a bit then silently mumbled, "Now you know how I feel when you're with Kousaka."

Hearing this, I stopped eating and looked at him, meeting eyes again. He stared at me right back and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Then Nishijima snored really loudly and Yukkii and I snapped out of it. I finished my late night dinner in silence and went back to bed while Yukkii went to change his clothes.

Soon I drifted off to sleep. Before I did though, I could've sworn that I felt someone kiss my forehead. But I was too tired about today's events to wake up and see who it was. Deep inside, however, I had a feeling I knew exactly who it was.

A/N: this chapter was alright lol x] and honestly, i have a feeling that this fic will be my 30+ chapters one. LOL honestly, LOL ^^ ( A/N: Who do you think kissed yuno's forehead? )


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: **** I tried to update as quickly as possible for you, Kura :) enjoy!~**

( Kevin is a Fanmade character!:DDDD )

**Yuno's POV:**

When we got back to Tokyo the following morning Mirai Nikki was given a chance to rest before attending another performance tonight.

"You guys do a lot of work," I commented as Yukkii practically threw a large bucket of laundry into my arms.

"Yes. So be less annoying and do the laundry for us, okay? I'm tired. Therefore, I'm gonna go to sleep." Then Yukkii shut the door on me and left me in the hall all by myself.

I sighed and went to go do laundry.

**Yuki's POV:**

That night I went to go to Music Core to perform for some holiday special. I was backstage, getting ready to go on as **Age Top** descended.

"Oh my god," Yuno suddenly said.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Hold on." Then she went over to where Age Top was and tapped some guy's shoulder. I think his name was ? The guy who was the same age as me?

"Mizuki Kevin?" she was saying.

He looked surprised. "Gasai….Yuno!?"

"Oh my god!" Then hugged her and did one of those off-the-ground-spin-around hugs and I felt myself blazing up. Wtf was he doing?!

"Oh my god so it **is** you!" Yuno cried excitedly once he'd put her down.

"What are you doing here?" M. Kei asked her with a smile.

"I should be asking you that. Is this why you had to move?"

sighed. "Yeah. I wanted to become a superstar. And now here I am!"

Yuno laughed and so did .

WTF WAS I MISSING OUT ON SOMETHING?

I cleared my throat and the 2 of them turned to me.

"Oh! Actually, I'm here with Yukkii," Yuno said to .

"Oh really?" greeted me and I nodded at him.

"So you guys know each other?" I inquired.

"Yeah," Yuno said.

"Actually, we used to "date"," said.

O.O

What da fuck?

WHAT DID THEY USED TO DO?!

continued. "We went to the same Elementary school back in the states before Yuno went to Sakurami and were also best friends in a way. But then I had to move to Japan and her dad found out about us so everything ended really quickly."

"I never thought you'd be in one of those idol groups though,"Yuno said to him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Yuno you used to date this guy?!" I asked her.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

I shrank back. "N-N-Nothing. But when I kissed you you'd said that it was your first."

's mouth dropped. "You and Yukiteru kissed?"

"On accident," Yuno said for some reason.

I rolled my eyes. _**Bitch, it was no accident.**_

" and I only dated for a really short period of time before my dad forced us to break up. It wasn't anything big," Yuno replied. "But we'd been friends for a while."

I shrank back even more. "O-Oh…I see…"

"Mirai Nikki! You're up!" PD said to me.

'Shit," I murmured.

Minho pushed me up the stairs to the stage as we prepared to perform. But throughout the whole performance all I kept thinking about was how and Yuno were now backstage.

Alone.

I wasn't there to cock block them!

Who knows what they could be doing right now!

They could be resuming their relationship for all I know!

I couldn't have that.

So I was never so happy in my life when the performance ended. I blew a kiss to my fans and practically sprinted back to where I'd left the two.

But they were nowhere to be found.

Shit! Where the fuck did they go?!

I searched all around the vicinity and found her in Teen Top's waiting room.

"There you are! Do you know how long I've been looking for you? C'mon, we're leaving." I made a move to grab her wrist but stopped me.

O_O

"It's okay Yukiteru. I can take her home. We have a lot of catching up to do anyways," said with a somewhat friendly smile.

God this guy was worse than Kousaka.

I faked a smile. "No, it's okay. She lives with me anyways, might as well take her home with me."

raised a brow. "Wait, you live with him?"

"It's a long story," Yuno said. "But we're not in the relationship that you think we are! I'm just his assistant."

nodded as Yuno turned to me. "You can go home first Yukiteru. I'll be fine for one night."

"W-Wait, what about your homework? Don't you have to finish it?" I asked her.

"I don't have much. Go on Yukkii, you're tired. I'll just be a burden to you anyways, you don't have to worry about me," she replied.

"Psh who said I was worried?" I asked.

"Well then, if you're not, then I might as well go with Kevin right?"

"B-But doesn't that mean that you're gonna stay at his place?" I asked hesitantly. Shit why was I stuttering so much?!

"Don't worry about that. We've stayed at each other's houses before, when we were just friends," replied.

"Mizuki Kevin! The van's here! Let's go!" some member of Age Top suddenly said.

"Good night Amano Yukiteru," said as he slung his arm around Yuno

"I'll see you tomorrow Yukkii!," Yuno said with a smile.

I stood there, with my mouth open, as I watched Yuno get into Age Top's van out back and driving away around the corner.

It sucked knowing that she was spending the night at another guy's house that wasn't mine. It also sucked knowing that I couldn't do anything about it; because she'd allowed for it to happen. She'd **wanted** to go with . He was different from Kousaka. He and her actually had history. She and I were still practically complete strangers. I barely even know why she even came to Korea. All I knew was that it'd had something to do with her dad, that's it.

I walked back to Mirai Nikki's waiting room, feeling like complete poop. I started imagining as to what Yuno and could be doing right now. I'd been her first kiss though. Shouldn't that mean something to her? Doesn't she know how much I think about her? Doesn't she know how much my heart hurts right now just by thinking about the fact that might mean more to her than I ever will?

"Arrrrgg," I said in frustration, ruffling my hair. I leaned back on the couch I was sitting on, closing my eyes. I seriously need to stop thinking about her. I hated these confusing, painful feelings. I'd never felt them before in my life and I'd never wanted to. But here I am, frustrated as fuck.

I sighed and got up, going over to XFD's waiting room. If she can be with , I guess that means that I could be with Mao too, right?

A/N: YUKI'S JEALOUSSSSSSS! WOOT WOOT!


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Kura, this is for you. I wanted to update so you can read happily.**

Yuno's POV:

Instead of going straight home after my sleepover with Age Top, I hung out with them for the whole day. I did, occasionally, think about Yukkii though…

"Hey, we're on break do you want to get something to eat?" asked me.

I nodded. "Sure."

So the 2 of us walked over to a local café and stood in line. had a cap on but his blonde hair still stuck out.

"I still can't believe you'd dyed your hair blonde," I said.

"What? It suits me, doesn't it?"

I laughed and randomly scanned around the café. Suddenly, my eyes became transfixed onto what seemed like a couple having lunch. I peered closer and recognized them to be Mao and Yukkii.

I felt my heart drop again.

Wtf why does this keep happening?!

"Yuno?"

I snapped out of it. "H-Huh?"

"What do you want to order?" asked me.

"O-Oh, um…" I tried to stop thinking about Yukkii and Mao. "Just a smoothie will be fine."

"Kay."

ordered for us and I prayed that Yukkii wouldn't see me. But I'd bumped into some little boy and he yelled out, "OWWW!" So everyone's attention was turned to me.

I looked back up at Yukkii to find him staring right back at me.

Shit.

"Hey isn't that Amano Yukiteru?" asked beside me.

"Yeah."

"Is he with Mao? C'mon we should go greet them."

"No, I-

But it was too late. was already dragging me towards them, wanting to be polite to his sunbaes and was unaware that I hadn't wanted them to see me in the first place.

"Hey guys," said.

"Hey," Mao said with one of her bright smiles. "Are you with Yuno?"

"Yeah, we were just getting something to eat," replied.

"Hm…I see…," Yukkii said quietly.

"Number 26," the cashier lady yelled out.

"That's us," said. "So I guess we'll see you guys around. And I'll drop off Yuno at your dorm later tonight."

Yukkii nodded, not saying a word as and I left together.

I looked back at him and Mao as I left and all I saw was Mao wiping off something on Yukkii's face while laughing about something. He was laughing too, looking so happy with her. And not me.

_**Yukkii and I went on silent terms for about a week. **_I don't know how it happened but we were just naturally silent around each other now. What'd happened to all the bickering? I didn't really know either…

A part of me missed him though. Throughout that week I'd been at school, studying in the library to get away from Yuk-jerk and the risk of seeing him and Mao together again. So I did the chores around the room quietly myself. And Yukkii wasn't even home when I was either, so we barely saw a glimpse of each other. I'd earned a couple of bucks from him already. I even considered quitting and getting a real job that would actually give me my paycheck on time. But I always ended up staying. Not because of the food and shelter this time, no. Maybe it was just for a special someone.

A/N: Short chapter sorry! But in the next chapter. Yuki will prove his head over heels for Yuno.


	25. Chapter 24

Yuki's POV:

I don't know how suitcase girl and I started drifting away. But we somehow did.

And I hated every second of it.

Seriously. I barely saw her that week, with her little schoolwork and my schedules and shit. I hung out with Mao a lot that week though because our schedules had some corresponding parts but no matter how much time I spent with Mao, I found myself longing for someone else. I did miss Yuno. Maybe more than I should…

It's funny. I remember enjoying every moment I had to hang out with Mao. Because once I'd debuted, I barely got to see her anymore so I'd treasure the times when we would hang out. But now I don't feel any longing to hang out with her at all. In fact, it'd seemed like she was almost a distraction from the person whom I truly wanted to see.

That following Saturday there were no performances or appearances scheduled so we basically had a free day to ourselves. For the majority of the day I hung out on the streets, signing some autographs, hanging out with some fans. I saw Mao, said hi, declined her invite to lunch, and went back to the dorm.

Still no sight of Yuno.

She was probably cooped up in her room all day. And I couldn't go in there. So I couldn't see her unless she came out.

That night all the members were bored until Tsubaki proposed an activity. "Hey guys, let's battle it out on Super Smash Bros!" Tsubaki proposed.

"I'm up for it," Kurusu replied.

All the members agreed to it but Akise said, "But we have an odd number."

"I'll go call Yuno out," Kurusu said.

I scoffed. "Good luck. She's not coming out of her room."

Kurusu ignored this and went over to Yuno's room. He knocked on it and she opened the door.

"Wanna play some video games?" Kurusu asked.

"Video games?" Yuno asked.

"Yeah. Super Smash Bros. We're gonna get into teams and battle each other. You should play."

"Hmm…sure! I love video games," Yuno replied.

O.O

Wait.

Did she just agree to it?

"Cool. C'mon, everyone's waiting outside." Kurusu led Yuno to the living room where Tsubaki and Akise were preparing a ladder game to determine the teams.

Yuno and I awkwardly acknowledged each other before she went to go over to sit on the couch as the others played the ladder game.

I ended up being on Yuno and Nishijima's team. Nishijima was a pretty good trash talker so he distracted Akise and Kurusu's plays really well. I ended up going against Tsubaki though, and she was really competitive so I lost to him.

Kurusu, Akise, and Tsubaki's team had won the first round, winning 2 games out of 3.

Yuno glared at me. "You suck at video games."

"Hey! Tsubaki was just a hard person to beat!" I said, defending myself.

"Just keep pressing X on the controller," Yuno advised. "But then again, your brain's so small that you probably can't even process that."

I blinked. "Y-YAH!"

Yuno smiled, which made me smile. We haven't been like this in what felt like forever.

So with Yuno's advice, we managed to win the second round. During the third round, I'd managed to beat Akise while Nishijima easily defeated Kurusu. Yuno was up against Tsubaki.

"C'mon Yuno. If you don't win I'm going to freakin slap you," I said.

"Yah! Then I'll kick you so hard that you wish you were never born," she replied.

I glared at her. "Shut up and concentrate!"

Yuno rolled her eyes and kept her eyes fixed on the TV screen as she battled it out with Tsubaki.

Nishijima was tensed up, not taking his eyes off of the screen while I was silently cheering Yuno on.

Tsubaki was winning a slight bit so I said, "Yuno, if you don't win, then I'm deducting your salary."

"What? Again?!"

"Exactly. So try harder, c'mon, GAKE!"

Yuno bit her lip and pressed harder on the controls and managed to get passed Tsubaki a little bit as she destroyed her lives.

But then it came down to both of them only having 1 life left, so it was now or never.

"C'mon Yuno! Kick Tsubaki's ugly butt off of that cliff!" Nishijima was saying.

Tsubaki glared at him. "YAH!"

"What? You think being tall is everything? Lose Kasugano Tsubaki, LOSE!"

God, the guy can get just as competitive as Tsubaki.

Then, Yuno made a move and killed Tsubaki's character off the cliff, sending her to die below. Her only life was lost and she'd lost the game too.

"OH MY GOD WE WON!" Nishijima cried, jumping up and down in victory.

I started jumping up and down too. "Yuno! YOU DID IT! WE WON! WE WOOONNNN!"

Tsubaki threw his controller down in frustration and rubbed his forehead.

Yuno got up and said, "OMFG WE WON!"

"PSH YEAH WE DID!" Nishijima said as he pulled her in for a friendly victory hug.

"WE WON!" I was still saying as I came over and instinctively hugged her, pulling her away from Nishijima.

I was still jumping up and down. "See? Without me, you wouldn't have made us win," I said, still smiling in joy.

"Psh yeah right! I would've won either way," Yuno replied.

I was still smiling, still so happy about our win, the win that Yuno made for us. I just kept looking at her, thinking about how much I've missed being this happy with her, like this.

And then I felt that magnetic pull again.

So when Yuno started to pull away from our victory hug I brought my face down to hers and kissed her.

And feeling her lips on top of mine for a second time, let me tell you:

I've never been so happy in my entire life.

But it was only when I'd pulled away when I realized what I had done, AGAIN.

Holy shit.

WTF WAS I THIS ATTRACTED TO HER?!

"Oooooo…," I heard a member say in the background.

Yuno stared at me, wide eyed, and I did the same.

"Did Yukkii just…"

"…yeah he did."

"Oh my god."

At that moment, as I stood there with Yuno in front of me looking at me like that and feeling my heart race like this, I just knew that I couldn't deny it anymore.

I liked Yuno. And the sad part was that I now had no idea what to do with my feelings. They really were, undeniably, racing out of control.

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed those chapters c(: LOL x)


	26. Chapter 25

Yuno's POV:

I'd never liked the feeling I got when Amano Yukiteru kissed me. There was always a mix of anger, pleasure, and joy all at the same time. I only focused on the anger part though. I ignored the other feelings. Because honestly, I didn't really want to think about them.

So Amano Yukiteru went to sleep that night with a red handprint on the side of his cheek.

A couple of nights later I was peacefully sleeping in my room when I felt something run across me. I wearily opened my eyes and was face to face with a lizard.

A LIZARD.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Oh how I hated creepy crawly things of any type!

So I scrambled out of bed and immediately ran out of my room and barged into Yukkii's.

"Yukkiiiiiiiiiiii!" I said, shaking Yukkii awake.

He opened one eye and groaned at the sight of me, annoyed. "What?!"

"There's a lizard in my room! A LIZARD!" I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? There are no lizards in the dorm. Now go back to sleep." He pulled the covers over his head.

"No! Seriously! There was a lizard! Right in front of my face!" I said.

Yukkii looked at me and sighed. "Fine. I'll go check it out." Then he grumpily got out of bed and stomped over to my room, checking around my bed and ruffling my pillows. Then we saw a shadow looming over the windowsill and saw the lizard moon-bathing under the open window.

"Oh my god there it is!" I whispered, hugging my pillow.

"D-Dude, you weren't kidding," Yukkii replied.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Kill it!" I said.

"What do you mean? I can't kill a fucking lizard!"

"Well do something!"

Yukkii blinked and rolled his eyes, stepping over to the window sill. He rolled up a magazine and poked it with it.

No response.

"Yah, I'm Mirai Nikki's first, Amano Yukiteru. NOW SCRAM!"

No response.

"Yah, you can't just smack talk and expect it to leave, you idiot," I said.

"Shh!"

Yukkii concentrated again and positioned the rolled up newspaper like a baseball bat, preparing to swing the ball, or in this case, the lizard.

"Say go," Yukkii said.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, GO!"

Yukkii swung and the lizard was thrown off of the window sill and down onto the streets.

"YES!" the both of us cried.

Yukkii hurridly closed the window and wiped off pretend dust off of his hands.

"Hakuchi. That's what you get for leaving your window open," Yukkii mumbled. "I'm tired. You owe me one."

"Thanks," I said to him on the way out.

I got back into bed but couldn't go back to sleep. I kept thinking about what else could've possibly been lurking around in my room and suddenly felt really paranoid.

So I got up again and went back into Yukkii's room.

"What now?" Yukkii cried when I woke him up the second time.

"I can't sleep," I stated.

"So?"

"I'm scared. What if there are other creatures in my room?"

"There aren't any. I killed them all."

"But what if you didn't?"

"What? Don't trust me?"

"No. Well, what do you do when YOU can't sleep?" I asked.

"I can always sleep," Yukkii stated.

"You're not helping me much here!" I said.

Yukkii looked at me for a while, blinking, until he sighed deeply again and mumbled, "You can sleep here…if you want…"

My eyes widened. "W-What?"

Yukkii looked away and swallowed, not meeting my eyes. "I'm not gonna go up and check your room again. If you wanna sleep here…you can…"

I was kind of happy all of a sudden. "R-Really?"

Yukkii nodded, letting his eyes wander anywhere but where I was.

"Okay! Um, shall I sleep on the floor?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? It's cold as ice!" Yukkii exclaimed.

"It's okay," I said, sighing. "I've already bothered you enough."

Yukkii looked puzzled. "Why would you think that?"

"Well…I basically barged in here, fought with you even though you'd given me food and a place to stay, almost had you drowned at Kyushu Island, freeloaded off of all of your stuff while giving nothing in return, woke you up in the middle of the night to kill a lizard…and probably more. Not to mention that I still haven't paid back your Android yet." I smiled to myself as I reminisced the memories. "But it's okay. Once I earn enough money I'll pay you back like I promised you and leave. Because that's what you'd want, right?"

I finally looked up, to find Yukkii staring right back at me. His eyes pierced right into mine, and I felt my heart do that little jump again. Then a sad feeling blew upon me when I realized that I'd brought up the topic of leaving. I couldn't stay here forever, just freeloading off of Yukkii like this. I wanted to attend a university, too.

Yukkii must've been realizing this, too, since I saw a flash of sadness sweep across his eyes.

"Yuno?" he said quietly. "If you ever do leave, you have to promise to never forget me, okay?"

I smiled to myself. "How can I ever forget you?"

"You can't. That's the point." Yukkii scooted over and patted the space next to him on his bed. "Now c'mon, it's cold down there."

"But didn't I just give you a list of reasons why I DIDN'T want to sleep on the bed with you?" I asked.

"You did. They're just all invalid to me. Now stop being stubborn, will you?" Yukkii said.

When I didn't budge he added, "Look. We'll lie on the bed and watch TV. Then, when you're asleep, I'll just carry you back to your room. Kay?"

Seemed like a good deal so I nodded and said, "Okay."

So I got onto the bed next to Yukkii and he turned on the TV in his room. He let me surf the channels for a bit before I came across a rerun of_Sec__ret__Gar__den_.

"Did you watch this yet?" Yukkii asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. I heard many people talk about it though."

"It's really good. You'll like it," Yukkii assured me.

( A/N: Fanmade names! )

So the 2 of us sat there and watched an episode of Secret Garden, the one where Itou Amu and Kuso Ruo were at the cabin and he'd forced her into bed with him. Hm…the scene seemed quite familiar. I watched as Itou Amu stared at Kuso Ruo, admiring his features perhaps, and instinctively turned to Yukkii. He had his eyes on the TV, but met my eyes when he'd noticed me staring.

We stared at each other for a while, just getting lost into each other's eyes, as Amu and Ruo did the same on TV. Then I smiled, which made Yukkii smile, and I yawned as he did so.

"Tired?" Yukkii asked.

I nodded, already starting to close my eyes.

"Then go to sleep. I'm not stopping you," Yukkii said. I felt him stroke my hair as I inched myself closer to him.

"But the drama's so good," I said sleepily.

"We'll finish it another time. Get some rest, you have school tomorrow anyways," Yukkii replied.

"Yukkii you're going to take me back to my room, right?"

Yukkii turned off the TV and said, "No. I'm going to stay here, beside you, protecting you from lizards, for the rest of the night. You're already here, I'm not going to waste my precious energy to take you back."

I didn't object. Instead, I kept quiet as I rested my head on his chest, already starting to fall asleep.

"Is that okay with you?" Yukkii asked.

I smiled. "No."

"Well too bad." Yukkii closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the top of my head. _"Because I won't be going anywhere for a while."_

( A/N: Hi Kura! Wanted to update to you! Two days until I get to the Open House Pls. reply to my message and review thanks! )


	27. Chapter 26

"_AHHHHH!"_

I was awakened by a loud scream.

"What…the fuck…is going on in here?"

Yukkii and I opened our eyes at once to find Mao standing in front of the bed, fists clenched and eyes burning with fury.

"Mao? What are you doing here?" Yukkii asked.

I noticed how Yukkii had his hand on my waist, but immediately pulled away when he saw Mao. Like he'd gotten caught.

"I came here to pick you up to our God King recording. You'd said that you didn't want to bother the other members so you'd carpool with me,"Mao said, still eyeing me.

"O-Oh yeah! I forgot!" Yukkii got out of bed and I looked at the time: 7:00.

SHIT! I'm late for school!

So that morning was pretty rushed as I rushed off to school and Yukkii rushed off to his schedules.

I sat through classes the whole day and kept thinking about how Yukkii had immediately released his hold on me after seeing Mao. He'd stolen my first kiss, the second one also, and who knows what he'll do next. Even after all that, did he still have feelings for her?

I'd tried the best as I could to push the thoughts of Yukkii out from my mind but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. He'd been on my mind so much that day that I couldn't pay attention to any lessons, no matter how hard I tried.

I walked home that afternoon, feeling more confused than ever. I was so lost in my thoughts that I'd bumped into someone's chest.

"Sorry," I said.

"Haha! You should be."

I looked up and saw , smiling down at me.

"Kevin-kun!" I said, reaching in for a hug.

He gave me back a friendly hug and said, "So what's a beautiful girl like you walking home alone all by herself?"

I scoffed. "Psh I'm not beautiful."

"You are to me," replied. "So this is where you go, huh?"

I looked back at my school. "Yup."

"Quite ghetto."

"Yeah. But it's only until I can graduate. Which is in a couple of months." I shrugged.

"Well anyways, can I have your number? I want to talk to you more often rather than just bumping into you like this," said.

I looked down at my shoes and said, "Actually…I don't have a phone…"

"You don't?"

I shook my head.

"Well then let's go buy you one."

"No! Kei-kun, I don't want you to spend your money on me."

"I'm not spending it on you. It's for me, so I can finally keep a hold on you. I've lost you once. I'm not going to lose you again," replied.

"B-But-

"No buts. Let's go." drags me over to the nearest cell phone store and buys me a phone with his own money.

"I can't believe you did this," I said as we walked out, a new phone in my hands.

"A thank you would be appreciated."

I smiled. "Thank you Kevin!"

smiled and hugged me from the side.

I spent the rest of the day with him, just hanging out and having fun, completely oblivious to someone waiting for me to come home back at the dorm.

Yuki's POV:

Recording was a bore. I didn't show it on my face though, had to respect my elders. Mao made comments throughout the God King shoot and all I did was nod politely.

After the shooting I was scheduled for a photo shoot. Before leaving the vicinity I was saying goodbye to some seniors when Mao ran up to me, linking her arms with mine.

"Yuki-kun, can I ask you a question?"

I nodded. "Shoot."

"What were you and Yuno-chan doing on the same bed this morning?" Mao asked.

I looked at her. It wasn't like Mao to get all nosy on me. But I answered her anyway. "She just couldn't sleep."

"Well then why couldn't she just read a book or something? Why'd she have to come into your room and sleep with you?" Mao was raising her voice.

"Shhh quiet down, do you want the whole world to hear?" I whispered, getting cautious.

Mao grew even angrier. "Fine! Don't answer me!" Then she stormed away.

I stared at her as she stormed away, wondering what's gotten into her. I've never seen this side of her before.

After the photo shoot I felt so relieved about going home to finally see Yuno that I practically skipped over to the dorm.

But upon opening the door at 8pm that night, I found her still not home.

"Yuno? Yuno?" I called, even peeking inside her room.

But she was nowhere to be found.

"Kurusu-kun, do you think something happened to her?" I asked Kurusu.

Kurusu shook his head. "I don't think so. I think I saw her walking with some guy during lunch."

I raised a brow. "Really."

Kurusu nodded. "Yeah. He looked familiar."

I peered at him, feeling hesitant. "D-Did he have blonde hair?"

Kurusu thought about it. "Now that I think about it, yes, yes he did."

SHIT!

WHAT THE FUCK WAS YUNO DOING WITH AND STILL NOT COMING BACK EVEN AFTER 6?!

"I'm going to go look for her," I declared.

"But it's late and we have to participate in one of those Idol Sport Championships tomorrow. We need to rest, Yukiteru."

Great, so NOW he was choosing to act like a leader?

"I'm not even participating much in that anyways. I'll be right back." I grabbed my coat and headed out the door, pulling my other phone out from my pocket. I'd had like, 2, or 3 besides that one Android that Yuno threw away. It'd been my favorite one tho _

I attempted to call her, until I remembered that she didn't have a phone.

Fuck.

I was just exiting the complex when I heard some laughter down the street.

"So what'd you save my number as?"

O_o NUMBER?

I looked down the street to see Yuno and walking together, side by side. I felt my heart hurt.

"Kevin," Yuno replied.

smiled and clapped enthusiastically. "Good one!"

She smiled and I had the sudden urge to run up to and punch him in the face.

But I stayed composed as they approached me. When Yuno saw me she stopped smiling and said, "Yukkii, were you going somewhere?"

I glared at which signaled to him that he should leave.

He got the message and said, "Well, I'll see you soon Yuno. Bye, Yuno-chan."

Then he left.

"Where were you all day?" I asked her. "It's so late, were you out doing drugs or something?"

Yuno glared at me. "No, I'm not like that. I was just hanging out with Kevin cutie, that's all."

She made her way up the steps to the dorm as I followed her up. "Kevin? You call him by his real name? Moreover, you call him KUN? KUN?! You never call ME kun!"

Yuno spun around to face me. "Why are you yelling at me?! All I did was hang out with a friend from high school. He's my only friend here anyways, until I can get the guts to go back to America. And since I barely see Kousaka anymore, I feel lonely sometimes. I'm not out clubbing with him or anything. So back off, okay?"

I blinked, feeling my heart break a bit at hearing what she'd just said. She made it seem like she was alone, here. Like I wasn't significant.

" is…the only friend that you have here?" I hesitantly asked.

"Wait, Yukkii, I-

"What about me then? What am I to you? Just your boss?" I scoffed. "You know what? I'd actually thought that we were starting to become pretty close. But guess not."

I bumped her shoulder as I passed her, feeling more pissed than I ever was in my entire life. I was nothing to her. After all we've been through…

I tried going to sleep that night. But I just couldn't. I tried to stop thinking about her but I just couldn't. She invades my mind like that. Did I really like her that much? While asking myself that question over and over again I could practically hear my heart answer every single time, _"Yes, yes you do, Amano Yukiteru. Yes, you do like her that much."_

_( A/N: Kura please! =)) Please! You're really good at messaging me! )_


	28. Chapter 27

**Yuno's POV:**

Yukkii had to attend some Idol Sport Championship thingy the next day, so I stayed home from school to assist him. I carried a pack of water bottles as I followed Mirai Nikki out to the field.

Nishijima put his hands on hips and said, "It's time to win, guys."

Tsubaki scoffed, stretching. "No doubt! Imma cream those guys."

I laughed and looked at Yukkii, who just kept quiet and kept looking down at his shoes.

"Yah, are you okay? You look tired," I remarked.

"I'm fine," Yukkii said coldly.

"Are you sure?"

Yukkii gave me a cold look and said, "Yeah. Don't worry about me." Then he walked away, without saying another word.

"Is something bothering him?" I asked the other members.

"Yeah," Akise snickered. "YOU."

I blinked, confused, and pointed to myself. "M-Me?"

Nishijima nodded in agreement with a smug smile. "The first's in love."

"Psh! What are you talking about?" I scoffed. I looked back at Yukkii who was talking to Mao and a couple of other girls. "He's not in love with me."

"If he's not in love then he's jealous. Yukkii may seem childish sometimes, but he is still a man. And a man has as much of emotions as a lady. Think about that, Yuno." Tsubaki squeezed my shoulder as he left to go warm up for the games.

"What was he talking about?" I asked.

Nishijima rolled his eyes. "You 2 are the most stubborn, clueless people in the entire universe." And walked away.

I looked back at Yukkii, who was joking around with some girls who were also getting ready to compete. Mao casually grabbed onto his arm while another girl played with his hair. I felt my heart burn inside, and I suddenly felt very hurt. What did I expect, anyways? I'd wanted, so much, to believe the fact that what Akise and Nishijima said was true.

But a person like him would never fall in love with me.

I stood by where most of the staff was as everyone competed. Yukkii was sitting down for the majority of the time, just staring off into space. I kept looking at him, wondering what was wandering around in that mind of his.

Deep down inside, I knew why Yukkii was mad though. I just didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to accept the fact that Yukkii may be suffering because of me. I didn't want to get my hopes up and have them diminish again.

So I sat there quietly, trying to figure all of this out. I didn't like Yukkii being mad as me just as much as the other way around. He hadn't even let me finish yesterday…

Yukkii participated in a couple of events and then it was over. Everyone started to pack and leave. The broadcast was done for the day.

"Dude did you see that? I totally killed it out there!" Tsubaki was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all know that," Kurusu murmured.

"Where's Yukkii?" I asked.

Kurusu shrugged. "He ran off somewhere."

Everyone got changed and I followed Mirai Nikki out to their van. Yukkii was already sitting inside, listening to his phone while flipping through a book.

"There he is," I mumbled, getting into the back seat. "Was it fun, Yukkii?"

Yukkii looked up at me and nodded. That's it. He didn't say another word.

Maybe I should've been happy, since he wasn't bossing me around or yelling at me. But I couldn't help but feel sad deep down inside.

A/N: MAN THOSE 2 ARE THE MOST CLUELESS PEOPLE OF THE WORLD… T.T


	29. Chapter 28

I looked to see if Yukkii being quiet was just a phase. But it wasn't. Another week passed and we went into that routine again. I'd wake up early and go to school while he went out for schedules. He'd come home late so I wouldn't see him at all. I missed him…a lot.

One day I couldn't take it anymore. After finishing up my homework from school I cleaned up the whole dorm, making it sparkling clean. I did Mirai Nikki's laundry and even restocked their pantry. Then I cooked them a big hearty dinner and set it on the table. Then I sat down and waited for them to come home.

No One's POV:

Mirai Nikki came home exhausted from another day of hectic schedules.

"God I'm pooped,"Akise said, hanging up his coat.

"Same here. But Japan's going to be worth it," Nishijima said, smiling.

Tsubaki noticed you at the dining table, asleep. Yuno's head was resting on her folded arms on the table. "Look, she made dinner for us."

Kurusu's eyes lightened. "Dinner?! Where?!"

Tsubaki pointed to where Yuno is and the other members awed at the dinner you prepared for them.

Kurusu shook Yuno awake. Yuno forcefully opened her eyes and looked around. "Mmm?"

"Did you cook all of this?" Nishijima asked.

You nodded, rubbing your eyes. "Aha, yeah." Yuno noticed that a certain member was missing. "Where's Yukkii?"

Akise nodded up at the ceiling. "On the rooftop."

"Rooftop?"

"Yeah. He's been hanging out up there by himself for the past week." Akise snickered. "I have a feeling I know why."

Ignoring his last remark, you said, "I'll go get him. You guys enjoy."

"Will do!"

Yuno grabbed a jacket and headed out the door to the rooftop. Yuno looked around and saw a lonely figure resting his elbows against the railing. Yuno softly walked up to him, and lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Yukkii…I made dinner. You should eat it before it gets cold," yuno said.

Yukkii kept his eyes focused on the street lights in the distance and nodded. He didn't say anything.

Yuno couldn't take it anymore. "Yukkii. Can you please say something? I haven't heard you talk all week."

Yukkii merely glanced at yuno and returned to his original position.

"Fine…here it goes." you took a deep sigh, bracing yourself for what you were about to say. "Remember how…I'd told you that… was my only friend here?"

Yuno looked up at Yukkii for a reply but his position hadn't changed at all.

_Man, this is gonna be hard,_ you thought. But you continued anyways.

"You're one of the good friends that I'd made here too, Yukkii. But honestly…I'd never really thought about you as just a friend." Yuno looked up at him with a small smile. "More like a _best friend_."

Yukkii met yuno's eyes this time and they sparkled. You continued, "Sometimes I feel like you're even more…but I don't regret meeting you. Even though we may bicker, fight, and put each other down, at the end of the day, it's all fun and games, right? If anything…it made us closer. It feels like it'd been months since I've last heard your voice…I miss it…" Yuno met his eyes again. "And I miss you, too…your voice…our fights…your smile…everything."

Yuno didn't dare to look at him, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "So, um, yeah…that was what I'd wanted to say. So, uh, dinner's downstairs, I'll be going now." Yuno quickly walked away, not daring to see his reaction, when Yuno suddenly felt a pair of arms embrace Yuno from behind.

"Y-Yukkii, what are you doing?" out of shock, Yuno tried prying his hands off of your waist but that just made him hold on tighter. Yuno felt your cheeks turn bright pink.

"Yuno," Yukkii said softly.

*oh my god he talked*

Yukkii held on tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder. His lips were close to her ear, so whenever he talked it felt like an angel was whispering to Yuno.

"Really,Yuno? Am I really your best friend?" he asked Yuno.

Yuno swallowed, since he was so close to Yuno right now. It made her heart beat faster. "Mmm," you managed.

Yukkii smiled, never feeling so happy in his life. "So…that means I'm your number one, right?"

"M-M-Maybe…"

"Yah, why are you stuttering?"

"I-I'm not stuttering." *shit* yuno mentally slapped Herself.

Yukkii softly chuckled and said, "You know, you can be really stubborn sometimes. And annoying. And you nag a lot. Plus, you like to talk in your sleep. But maybe that's why I like to keep you around. You make me happy,."

Yuno smiled. "I do?"

Yukkii nodded and kissed the top of her head gently. "Yeah, I do."

Yuno felt electricity zip throughout her body. "Y-Yah, best friends don't do that."

Yukkii sighed. "You said you'd thought of me as your best friend. But who said I'd thought you were one? If anything…I might not even consider you as a friend. Maybe more as my…" Yukkii paused to think.

"ぼく の かのじょ?"

Yuno blinked. "Wait, what did you say?"

Yukkii laughed and released his hold on you. You turned around to face him.

"We're both Japanese, Yuno . Right? So understand this" Yukkii winked. "'Best friend'?"

"Y-Yah! Did you call me a bitch or something? I DON'T KNOW THIS!"

Yukkii laughed as he put his hands in his pockets and headed towards the exit. "Figure it out Gasai Yuno And come to me when you find out the answer."

A/N:for those who don't know this, there's always google translate kekeke ^^ Hi, Kura! Happy Birthday! Hehe. Pls. read these 2 chapters! You'll love 'em! ) –YunoG14


	30. Chapter 29

Yukkii had another performance on Music Street so I accompanied him backstage. My mind was still pondering about the Japanese word Yukkii had said to me. I didn't even remember how it went.

So while Mirai Nikki was performing I decided to wander around. Then I came across an my Korean friend in class, Jinhwa. Wow she's a celebrity too? Her group is GGA ( Girls Got Awesomeness)

"Hello." I bowed.

"Hey!" she chimed.

Then I remembered reading somewhere that GGA were making performances in Japan. They've got to know what Yukkii said!

"Um, excuse me," I said. "Are you fluent in Japanese?"

"Not fluent,Yuno" Jinhwa replied. "But I know enough, I suppose." We're all Korean in this group.

"Can you translate something for me?" I asked.

She smiled. "Sure! If I know it."

"Um…someone told me something. I think it was, boku no…boku no something…"

"Kanojo?" she finished.

"Yeah!" I snapped my fingers. "That's what he said!"

Jinhwa laughed. "So a boy said that to you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. What does it mean?"

Jinhwa smiled and patted my shoulder. "He just basically called you his girlfriend dear." Then she walked away.

I stood there, dumbfounded. My heart was racing and I felt myself turn pink again. D-Did Yukkii really like me that way? Then I thought back to all the times we've been together. He'd gone out to look for me at Kyushu Island, he'd bought dinner for me that one night because he didn't want me to starve, how I'd felt when he kissed me, and how much I melted when he'd hug me. If he really felt that way…then I guess I felt the same.

"Thanks, Jinhwa," I said to myself, smiling.  
I shall start remembering my Japanese words.

A/N: Hi Kura! I'm updating 2 today! And finished thinking of my newest fanfic! =))  
I granted your wish! Yuno and Yuki WILL be together! Haha, See ya.


	31. Chapter 30

_That night before everyone went to bed I knocked on Yukkii's door._

"Come in," he said.

I went inside, holding onto my pillow. Yukkii was sitting cross legged on his bed, playing with his phone. His lamp was on, casting a yellow glow throughout the room. "Are you busy?"

Yukkii shook his head. "Nope."

I went over and sat on the edge of the bed, facing him. He sat upright, legs crossed.

"What's up?" he asked.

I looked down, playing with my fingers.

Yukkii took a deep breath. "You'd…figured it out…haven't you?"

I slowly nodded, still keeping my head down.

Yukkii sighed. "I guess there's no other way to put it, though. I do like you, Yuno..."

I finally looked up to meet his eyes and for a moment I felt the world stop. Yukkii brought his face closer to mine, and I closed my eyes, bracing for what was about to happen. I felt our noses touch, and then Yukkii swiftly pulled back and started to laugh.

I opened my eyes, seeing him rolling around on the bed, laughing. My cheeks turned red again, and I suddenly felt really embarrassed. "Y-YAH! What do you think you were doing?!" I crossed my arms and pouted. "You're such a tease."

Yukkii pointed to himself, "Me? You're calling me a tease? Or maybe you'd just wanted me to kiss you."

"Psh, no! W-Why would I want you to kiss me?" I looked away.

Yukkii sat there on the bed and didn't say anything for a while. Then he swiftly leaned over and turned my head, pressing my lips onto his.

He pulled away softly, gently, and grinned. "Was that what you wanted,Yuno?"

All I did was blink at him, completely speechless.

"Yuno?" Yukkii waved a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?" Then he smiled. "What, are my kisses that breathtaking?"

*You have no idea*

Yukkii smiled to himself and said, "I really, really like you Yuno. I don't know how it happened, or when it started, but I ended up falling for you anyways. You make me so happy that I can't even put it in words…" Yukkii looked up and met my eyes. "Do you like me, too?"

I smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Yukkii blinked, surprised. "I-Is that a yes?"

I nodded, the smile still on my face. "Yes."

Now it was Yukkii's turn to smile. I yawned.

"Tired?"

I nodded. "Yup. I'd better get going."

"Chigau!" Yukkii grabbed my wrist and yanked me back down onto the bed. "You're staying here."

"But-

"You're my girlfriend now, aren't you? Aren't you mine now?"

I slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah…I guess so."

"Well then there's no reason to leave then. Why go over to your room and sleep by yourself when you can cuddle with an awesome, handsome boyfriend like me?"  
YAH! Yukkii!

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "You make a good point."

Yukkii smiled and I got settled down on the bed next to him.

"Good night Yuno," Yukkii said, turning off the lamp. And kissed my lips.

"Good night, _**Yukkii-kun**_."

Yukkii wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest, and I snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth surround me. "Now that's more like it."

A/N: kekekeke ^^ Yuki got what he always wanted.  
This is my most romantic chapter yet! For people who want to read my story Childhood love…. PLS. READ! I remembered episode 5! :))


End file.
